The Garden
by Moral Pass
Summary: SQ AU; A mistake Regina made years ago has finally unearthed and she is no longer safe. She fakes herself and Henry's death and flees the country to the Netherlands, where she meets Emma Swan. Emma is a florist with two children and an equally shady past. Rated M for violence and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ouat.**

 **Sorry about gaps, things will make sense later on.**

Like any other day, Regina was up at the crack of dawn and hurrying to start her day. Raising a child and working full-time was a chore in it's own, and not even the most pressing one in her life. It's been three years since she returned from the Middle-East, where she'd gotten herself wrapped up in possible the worst situations someone in her line of work could get involved in. Likely, they'd be out for her head within the week. She knew she shouldn't have trusted a rookie, not with the likes of the documents that contained word of a nuclear strike that the U.S. was planning on Russia. After 20 years in the field, Regina shouldn't even be in this position. She was higly professional, and deadly; not too many people make it as long or succesfully as she away from U.S. soils. That fact alone, made her sick to her stomach. Though she would like to think that wishing she could undo her actions would save her, she had to think rationally. The only way to get out of this situation alive, would be to fake her own death as wel as her son's and flee the country. She needed to act fast, before trained assasins beat her to the point and she would never get a chance to see her son grow up. A fire, she would have to leave behind DNA evidence for both her and her son, and enough to ensure believability. Or, maybe she could make it look like a suicide, but that would be hard without a body. Just as she sat down behind her desk to plan out the impending events, a shrill cry came from upstairs. On edge as it is, the cry sent her bolting up he stairs, nearly falling as she burst into her son's room to find him alone. Relief relaxed her muscles as she made way to the crib, picking up the budle that was her son. Nearly a year of age, Henry Mills was definelty a crier, it drove his mother to the brink of insanity. Once, she'd contimplated shooting him, but the thought was just as quickly brushed aside when she realized how ridiculous it was.

"Shh, my sweet boy," She cooed, clearing his soft red skin of drool and spit up. Henry cried out again, dying down into a low wail that caused Regina's back to twitch. After ten minutes of soothing to no avail, she put a purple pacifier between his gums, muffling his sobs. This was not her area of expertice, she loved her son more than anything, but she was more comfortable breaking people's kneecaps than comforting an infant. When she'd first found out she was pregnant, she'd cried more in one hour than she had her whole 39 years of living. The father, had been a bar-fly in a seemingly remote part of Ireland, one too many drinks and the rest is history. The cliche in the situation irritated her to high heavens. If anything, Regina Mills did not want to be a walking cliche. Either way, he had planted his seed, and here she stood testing her personal boundries by raising a child. Henry had been the first infant she'd ever held. Of course, maternal instincts took over the moment her was born, but such instincts only went so far, as she still had no idea what she was doing. Henry took advantage of that, her inexpirience with his kind, and cried for hours on end; like he planned on doing now. Little did he know, that his mother had much more important tasks at hand besides putting an end to his inferior sobs. With a strike of luck, he'd fallen asleep shortly, fooled once again by the soothing nature of his pacifier.

Smiling contently, she went back to her study, slowly this time and sat back to put a beginning to their end. First things first, she needed corpses that could be presumed her and Henry; she knew just where to get them, but planning over the phone was not an option, so she'd have to go later on to speak with her friend at the funeral home. Now, she needed an exit plan, she'd always wanted to live in Amsterdam, plus she had no ties to anyone there, so it seemed ideal. She could pay a boatsman to deliver them to the Netherlands, due to the fact that flyng would involve passports which they wouldn't have until after arriving in their new country. All of her savings were spread between two safes within her home, one containing 20k and the other containing 150k. Regina had spread her money this way so that if anyone came snooping around after her death, they'd find the 20k and assume it was all she had left behind. Last but not least she'd have to start the fire in a way that it wouldn't look deliberate. Ah, an electrical fire, water spills from her nightstand onto the outlet, which caught fire to the drapes. This plan would likely work, as the fire would spread qucikly and burn the bodies faster than anyone could possibly notice and call the department. Though it all seemed too easy, she would have to push to ache that told her failure was inevitable aside, because if she didn't act fast she'd be dead anyway.

At 12:30 Regina deemed it late enough to pay a visit to Mal, who owned probably the most successful morgue on the East Coast. Lucky for her, she and Mal had been the closest of friends since elementary school. All the years and crazy demands of her work, Mal had stayed by her side supporting her in all her endeavors. It was safe to say that Regina had trusted Mal with her life. Arrving just after 12:45, Regina lifted her son into his stroller and strode into the building waving a hello to the receptionist before slipping into the office she knew her friend would be in.

"Regina, what a surprise." Mal greeted, shutting her laptop, and pushing her reading glasses up. The blonde stood, slightly taller than Regina, the older woman walked confidentally over placing two kisses on her friend's cheeks.

"I would have called, but," Regina replied moving towards a single chair across from the blonde. "Matters are rather pressing, and I wasn't given the luxury." Flipping shoulder length hair, she sat with crossed legs.

Sensing curting vibes from her friend, Mal cleared her throat before also taking a seat. "What's wrong, darling?" She asked, concern and a little fear lacing her tone. She'd known about Regina's job and the stakes, so she already knew what was coming wouldn't be good.

"I have to leave, the country." Regina began. "I've done something very bad, Mally, and I can't dig any deeper this time. I'm fucked." The last words sounded odd coming from the brunette, who refrained from using such foul language, but her childhood friend was an exception.

"What do you need?" Mal asked, knowing that she couldn't ask about anything to do with her job, since all information was classified.

"I need bodies, ones that coud pass for myself and Henry." She gestured with her eyes over to her son, who slept soundly.

Mal rolled the question over, only slightly surprised by the request. "How soon?" She asked finally.

"As soon as possible." Regina replied.

"Okay," Mal stood and strode to her file cabinet, flicking expertly through the papers within. "Ah," Pulling out two small envelopes. "Francine Long and Gregory Pennings, both died last week. The woman, about your age, went naturally. The boy, his airway closed, poor thing." Mal looked at the file sadly before handing them to Regina. She looked at the picutres attached to find that the woman was brunette and of the same race as she, a good sign. Another flip and she was revealed a baby that didn't look much like Henry, but could pass as him to a stranger. "These will do yes?" Mal asked after a moment, breaking Regina's staring contest with the files.

"Yes, how will you transport them?" Regina looked at her friend quizzically.

"I could take them to yours the night you plan on using them." Mal replied.

"Okay, I just have to work a few things out before. I will text you the day before, the message will say 'how is Lily' if it says anything else, the deal is off." Regina explained standing to be more level with the blonde.

"I'll be waiting." Mal nodded, opening the door for Regina and Henry. She grabbed Regina's arm before she could leave. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" She asked, emotion strong in her tone.

"No." Regina admitted. "I'm so scared, but I need to do this for Henry, I can't let him die, or be brought up in the system. I need to do this." The brunette was whispering, on the verge of tears when Mal brought her in for a tight hug. Grabbing Regina and pushing her arms length away, she studied the woman.

"Okay, baby, I'll see you soon." Mal told her and turned her towards the exit as a tear fell from blue eyes. Regina nodded in response and quickly made way to her car before she let out a soft cry, gripping the steering wheel with all of the might in her soul. After a few moments she composed herself, she would not fall apart in this parking lot, she wouldn't fall apart at all. Looking back at Henry she was reminded by his innocent eyes, just what she was fighting for; starting the engine she went to the harbor in search of an old flame.

By the shore, the wind had picked up and the smell of the ocean as well as fish were coming at her in all directions. Her nose twitched, but she wouldn't let a smell hold her back. On the way here, she'd dropped Henry with a sitter, which was far easier than dragging him along.

Striding towards the only familiar ship, she thought of whom she was about to encounter. She was way over her head, and she knew that, but he never took too kindly to giving up; at least not without a fight. A fake smile was painted on to her face as she boarded the ship.

"Regina." She heard from behind her. "Don't you know it's impolite to board a man's ship without his permission?" Killian's accent twirled around her, bringing memories of their time together bleeding back into her brain, but she shook them aside as she turned to face him. He looked the same, even ten years post, leather pants as well as vest over an outdated blouse. This man was not with the times, but he was one hell of a sailor.

"With our history, I figured I'd be welcome." She stated, her fake smile widening becoming almost genuine.

"Well, you're here now, love, what's the problem." He asked, letting his guard down slightly and leaning against the edge of the vessel.

"Why do you assume there is a problem? Can't I visit my favorite pirate?" Regina mused, though her facade wasn't even believed by her own self.

"That's not you, love, you only come around when you want something. So, let's skip the games and get right to it, then." Killian deadpanned as he took a swig of rum from his flask. He offered it to Regina, who refused standing up a little straighter.

"You're right, I need you to take me somewhere, under the radar." She told him and he raised a thick eyebrow to her. "No questions asked." The woman added, seeing the question in his blue eyes.

"Can I at least ask where were going?" The captain questioned.

"The Netherlands, Amsterdam to be specific." Regina told him.

"That's quite the trek, I assume I'll be paid handsomly." Killian asked, waiting for an eyebrow to be raised to continue. "10,000 for my services and complete silence." He answered.

Rolling the offer over, only to annoy him, she narrowed her eyes before extending a hand, which he took. "A deal has been struck." She added, if only a little jokingly.

"When do we leave?" He asked after a moment and another swig of rum.

"Within the week, nothing is set in stone, but it will most likely be the day after tomorrow." Regina said.

"Alright, love, I'll be here." Killian said and began to turn when she stepped in his path.

"You are not to tell anyone I was here," Regina warned him and he put up his hands in surrender.

"I got that part, lassy, I'm not a mumbling idiot as of yet." The captain joked and stepped out of Regina's way as she made to leave.

"I will be back with exact details of our departure." She told him over her shoulder and his nod went unnocticed as she all but ran to her black Mercedes, overjoyed to breathe air that wasn't tainted by fish and their excrents. The engine turned over with a purr and she sped out of sight.

Upon arriving home, she rushed to get in as much work as possible before she was due to pick Henry up at 8. It was nearly 5 and she still had so much to do. It all seemed so much more simple in her head, then again that seemed to be the case with most of her pursuits. She wanted so badly for this to just be as simple as starting a fire and letting it consume her old life along with the bodies that should be her. As she went through all of her paper work, shredding what would compromise her plans or give intel to her crimes, she thought of what would happen if she just gave in and let the agency kill her. If she were being completely honest, she would have no problem dying for her crimes. Running was what weak people did, and she was not weak, she believed in facing consequences and paying for what you've done. Regina'd spent most of her adult life chasing the people who could face what they've done, and she'd grown to despise those people, the world would be a better place if people could just grow a pair and face what they have done; because everyone thinks of consequences, but not everyone thinks they have to face them, some people just think they can get away with anthing and get off just like that. Just thinking about this made her blood boil, she was becoming everything she despised. Slamming her fist on the ground she surprssed a cry.

"You deserve to die, you dug this hole for yourself, Regina, you knew it'd become your grave. Stupid girl, with your fucking bleeding heart." Regina began to scold aloud, scanning the room she rest her eyes on the picture of her and Henry in the hospital bed. That day had been intense, 13 hours of labor and she was pissed through at least 8 hours of it. She could remember yelling at Mal, who wouldn't stop telling her what to do. Being an emotional woman giving labor, she'd began digging into her friend and being truely awful, bringing up events from the past that were touchy to the blonde; however, she had stayed by her side until Henry's cries filled the room, followed by Regina's as she held her son for the first time. A smile crept across her face as she remebered the photo Mal had insited on taking right then, and there it stood a framed memory.

"You're doing this for him." Regina reminded herself and began shredding and rearranging files, determined not to shed another tear on the subject.

 **Should I continue? This story is actually super complex when you know what's going to happen, so sorry for the errors, my brain is everywhere all at once!**


	2. Chapter 2

It would all happen tonight, her mind and body seemed to feel heavier as night approached. Sharp heels clicked incessantly against marble floors as she downed her glass of wine. Regina glared at the open bottle, she shouldn't drink, although the relief that alcohol provided her with, maybe she could have just one more glass. Talking herself into it, she filled the glass and took a sip. It was nearly midnight, Mal wouldn't arrive for another hour and a half. Regina had been in a whirl since she woke up this morning, the blunt force of her life finally hitting her as hard as it should. Life felt like a dream, just going through movements without being able to fully realize or control them, giving in to subconscious and trusting it'll all be over soon. Regina made way into the den, away from the allures of fine wine. Planting herself dead center on her favorite white leather couch, she studied the fireplace as if it would provide her with all the answers if she stared hard enough. To no avail, she remained swimming in jumbled thoughts that seemed to come at her from all directions. Flashes of all her past mistakes and regrets played themselves insultingly within her now closed eyelids. Desperate to put an end to her misery she downed the rest of her wine and let out a sign of relief when her mind and body relaxed under it's influence. From it's place on the coffee table before her, her phone vibrated an alarm notifying her that it was now 1:30, time flew by and for that Regina was grateful. As if on cue, Mal walked through the back door wearing all black attire, same as Regina. The two woman exchanged a pair of hello's before walking through the blackness of Regina's yard to where Mal had parked her hearse by the shed.

"They'll only be ripe for another hour, if you haven't done it by then, they'll start to stink." Mal told her as they carried in the body of the woman and child in surprisingly compact bags.

"I won't need that long, if I don't get out of here soon, I might rot myself." Regina replied as corpses were set in the master bedroom. The pair walked in silence until they found themselves in the den once again. Regina wasted no time in pulling the blonde into a bear hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." A muffled response came from within Mal's wool coat. The older woman stroked her friends hair as she fought back tears.

"I'm going to miss you more, baby girl." Mal whispered into the top of Regina's head. The hug got tighter then they women parted. "Be safe, maybe one day we'll meet again."

Regina nodded quickly before walking to the sliding door behind them. "I love you, Mally." She said as Mal hugged her one last time.

"And I love you, I wouldn't be who I am today without you, and for that, I thank you." A teary Mal replied, and with a final squeeze on Regina's shoulder, she was gone into the dark. Regina straightened up and slid the door shut, locking it with a soft click. Letting out a breath she'd been holding, she flipped her hair out of her face and trekked up the stairs. Upon arriving in her room, she saw the bodies and suppressed the urge to vomit. This really wasn't her, but she was well past the point where realizing that could change a thing. This plan was in full swing, she'd paid Killian in full and was due to meet him at 3:30. Unzipping the first bag she was greeted by the cold face of Francine, her replacement. Biting her lip, she lifted the dead weight onto her bed, the woman was naked which made it easier than having to dress her in a pair of Regina's pajama's. Next, she went across the hall to Henry's room where the boy slept soundly, as he always did. She put him to sleep in his play pen, so he didn't bear witness while she put Gregory's corpse into place in the oak crib her father had built for her son. Running her hand over the smooth wood once more, she went back to her room and brought in the bag containing the boy. He'd been dressed earlier by Mal in one of Henry's nighties that had been abandoned at her house. She almost felt guilty for doing this, but how could she feel bad for an abandoned body? The life that once dwelled within was long gone, leaving the physical remnants to serve it's next purpose. Regina tried to think of it as their death bringing her new life, which could be appreciated, at least by her.

Everything was in place and it was 2:35, if she didn't leave soon, she'd never make it to the harbor in time. _The moment of truth_ , she thought as a cup of water was knocked over by the guided hand of Francine. The electrical outlet sparked for a few moments before the sparks ignited purple drapes. She stood for a moment in the doorway, long enough to see the body consumed by orange flames. At that, she rushed downstairs, grabbing Henry and a bag containing the things they would need for the journey, then rushed out the back gate into the alley. A black town car belonging to Killian awaited her at the end of the alleyway, she buckled Henry tightly, and rushed to the driver's seat. The engine turned over quickly and quietly and she was gone on her way to the pier 30 minutes away, it was 2:56.

Regina pulled into the lot adjacent to the harbor, getting herself and her son out of the car readily and striding towards the Jolly Roger where Killian awaited. She found the captain leaning against the helm, taking full advantage of his rum per usual.

"Right on time, lass." The man laughed. "Shall we be on our way then?" He asked after a moment of not receiving an acknowledgment. She nodded, still feeling a bit flustered, and he set sail.

The old ship travelled slowly, not quite the vessel it used to be but it could hold it's own against rough weather, if anything. It would take them 45 days to reach the shores of Amsterdam. Regina was aware of the long journey, but it wasn't as if she had a large array of options. Here, at least. she was in good enough company. Henry seemed to like the sea, which for the first 20 days was calm and endlessly lapping soothing songs into the wood that constructed the ship. On the twenty-first day, a storm was visible on the horizon, and Regina and Henry were banished below deck while Killian and his crew battled against Mother Nature. She couldn't tell if it was day or night through the portholes that dotted the walls. The face of the vicious clouds twisted distortedly, angry faces emerged from the surfaces when lightening struck the water. Thunder roared and cracked violently, the whole world seemed to cower beneath the forces. Regina held Henry close to her chest, but he never cried, not during the many hours of the being toyed with by the surrounding ocean, not when deafening bursts of thunder crashing were the only sounds that could be heard; he only gazed up at his mother with wonder in his eyes. The whole time, Regina was nearly oblivious to the storm, lost in her son's stare, he looked to her for protection for the first time in his life. She finally knew, what it really felt like to be a mother, to look into the eyes of her child and see the unwavering love and trust that greeted her; and not even rogue waves could take this new found joy away from her.

When rays of fresh sunlight poured in from the portholes, she felt as light as they. Henry still slept safely in a make shift crib by the edge of her cot, so she left him and went to find Killian. Above deck, she was given a taste of how damaging the events of the past hours really were. Barrels and other supplies that had previously littered the deck, were either in ruins, or gone completely. Catching eyes at the men, she realized that there were some missing.

"Only a few casualties, new guys, poor bastards." Killian shook his head as he approached her. "Serves them right, I suppose, any sailor worth a damn knows never to let go."

"A shame, I assume we're still on track for arrival." Regina didn't have much room for sympathy, as the captain hardly showed any.

"Aye, storm actually pushed us ahead, if I'm not mistaken, we should be about 5 days ahead of schedule." Killian informed her, squinting into the bright sunlight.

"Excellent, is there anything I could do? It's really quite boring here." Regina asked, not that she really wanted to, but it was better than reading one of her books again.

"How would you like to sail?" Killian asked with a sly grin.

Meeting his grim, she flicked her bangs away. "Why yes, captain." She replied and he offered his arm, which she took and they soon stood behind the wheel.

"So, the left is port." Killian carved a 'p' to the left with a large hunting knife. "Then, the right is starboard." He carved an 's' adjacent to the diamond that separated the letters. He began to explain all the dynamics, and Regina was surprised when he spoke with passion in his tone. That day, she learned to sail, and she'd never felt more in tune with her environment.

After her sailing lesson, time seemed to fly by as she spent nights star gazing and drinking rum with the captain, who had the many tales that caught her attention and actually left her on the edge of her hypothetical seat. He'd been around the world and back again and he'd almost seen everything, as he claimed. They laughed at memories of crashing the ship after one too many, and he was surprised to find himself opening up to the woman about his lost love, Milah. He blamed it on the rum, as he always did, but actually trusted and wanted to share these intimate details with Regina. Before this journey, she had little respect for the pirate, but now, she wished she would have gotten to know him sooner, as he was entertaining but never made a move on her. This took her back, since before this she only knew Killian through work, and she always thought him to be a pig of a man that didn't have respect for anyone, therefore didn't deserve hers. Now, though, she enjoyed his company and realized that his bad attitude was only a front to keep unwanted personalities at bay. That night, they had a feast to celebrate their friendship, and the journey they would soon complete.

It had been 40 days since she left the U.S. as well as her old life behind. Today, the would arrive in Amsterdam, and she could start fresh. Excitement hummed through her veins as the shoreline came in to view. Regina had dressed for the occasion in loose jeans, a purple blouse, ankle boots, a light leather jacket, as well as a white scarf to pull it together. Here, she rid of her power-suits and tight dresses, introducing a more casual appeal that suited her well.

Once docked, it was nearly nightfall. Regina said her goodbyes to the men and lingered by the walk for Killian.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones, it's been," She began. "Less horrible than expected." She told him with a smile.

"The same to you, love, and my lips are sealed, in a few moments we'll have never known one another." Killian ensured with a zipping motion across bearded lips.

Smiling brightly, she extended her hand to the pirate. "It was a pleasure knowing you."

"You as well. Take care of the boy." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. After soft smiles were given, the two separated, never to see each other again.

Walking with all the confidence she felt, Regina pushed Henry along to where she would find the team of geeks that were making up her new identity. Walking into the small house, she was escorted by a young girl to a set of stairs.

"Would you mind?" Regina asked nodding towards Henry who slept in his stroller. The girl couldn't be older than 18, and seemed genuine enough for at least a moment.

"Oh, not at all." She replied, her voice with only a hint of an accent. Regina smiled at the girl who went over and sat in a chair by the sleeping boy. Stepping carefully down the stairs, as she still hadn't gotten used to the feel of being on still and solid ground, she found the room below full of computers and contraptions even she couldn't name.

"Regina?" A small man with glasses asked.

"Yes, are you Arthur?" She asked, using the name of the man she'd communicated with. The man nodded and turned, motioning for her to follow. She did so into a connected room that housed a single computer as well as a camera.

"I just need your pictures and prints from you and your son, then we're all set." Arthur told her, and pointed to a screen in front of the camera. She stood straight and waited for him to take her picture. A small smile was given, then it fell as she pressed her thumb into squishy pads and onto the designated paper.

"I'll just go get my son." Regina told him when she finished and began to leave.

"No!"He told her. "I already called my assistant, she's bringing him now." The man said and busied himself at the desk. Henry was brought in a moment later and put through a similar process as her own, then placed in her arms. Arthur rummaged around a moment before handing her a stack, which she flipped though. Everything seemed in order. "It's all legit, we're the best of the best, so no worries there." He reassured and walked out of the room, and she followed.

"Thank you." She said, making way to the stairs.

"Enjoy your new life, Heather." Arthur called, using her new surname, Heather Slick. She requested keeping Henry's name, since there was no reason to change it, but her name was meant to be a surprise. She rolled it over, she could pull off being Heather. Papers were put into a fake bottom within Henry's crib and she rushed out of the suddenly confining building. The air was fresh, it was nearly spring so there was still a chill, but nothing she couldn't handle. Losing herself in the surroundings, she had forgotten that it would be night soon and she needed a hotel quick. A few blocks ahead of her, there was one that would work nicely until she found a house and a job. Checking in was quick and she was within the room in minutes. Cozy enough with white and purple decor, she settle Henry in. He'd been sleeping heavily the last few weeks, which was a blessing as there really wasn't much for him in the conscious world. Once he was fed and left to drift to sleep again under the comfortable rotation of his mobile, Regina jumped into the shower. Running water never felt so good, as for the past nearly two months, bathes were the only luxury she was given. She stood under the cool stream long after she'd washed her hair and body, enjoying the feel of the water cleansing her skin. Everything felt different, fresher in a way. Knobs were turned into off positions as Regina wrung her hair before covering herself with a towel, stepping out into the room. She studied herself in the mirror _Heather_ she repeated the name over in her head, trying to imagine herself being this new person. She could pull it off, at least in the presence of others, but what was she to tell Henry in the future? Nothing, ideally, but that likely wouldn't be the case; be that as it may, that was a problem that was years away. Dressing in cotton shorts and a tank, she crawled under the covers and fell asleep as soon as chocolate eyes shut.

 **This was a fun chapter to write, I hope everyone enjoys. Until next time :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistkes are my own.**

Awaken by soft coos eliciting from her son, she stretched out before padding over to him. Lifting him from the cradle, she wiped the drool from his mouth and rocked him gently. He giggled when she began making funny faces a him and his bubbly laughter warmed her heart even further. Dressing him in a tee and sweats, she placed him on the floor where his toys lay scattered, and went to dress herself for the day. Choosing something comfortable, but still nice enough to look employable, she emerged from the room an hour later in dark skinny jeans, a white blouse and blue scarf, covered by the same light leather as the day before. The navy heels that she sported clicked and clacked down the wooden hallways of the hotel, all the way to the doors where she was greeted the crisp weather with a smile and deep inhale. The part of town she found herself in was quite quaint and lacked the hustle and bustle of the city that lay beyond the river. Regina found herself in a coffee shop that also happened to be full of cats, she didn't mind so much, but wouldn't want to work in such a place. Ordering an double shot of expresso, she plucked a news paper from the holder and sat back in search of the want ads. Nothing stood out to her, she lacked in skills like bar-tending or something else that someone younger would be ideal at. Regina was more comfortable with paper work, or assassinations, but obviously that is not going to be in any old want adds. Reading over the paper a thousand times as she did didn;t change the fact that none of these jobs suited her, giving up she threw her empty cup away before pushing Henry out the door. They wandered the streets in search of a help wanted sign, not striking any luck. On the bright side, the weather was nice and she needed to do some exploring anyway, so she zig-zagged through the town until she found herself in an area she no longer recognized. Many of the shops looked closed down, only a few remained, but looked near extinction as well; all but one. A flower shop at the end of the street had people walking in and out of it nearly every minute. Intrigued, she picked up the pace and was facing the shop within two minutes. Inside, flowers and plants of all colors and design blossomed brightly. It was truly beautiful, all the colors clashed perfectly, the room itself was a lovely boquet. Upon entering she smelled not only flowers, but baked goods as well, it was heavenly. Making her way to the counter she saw waves of blonde locks moving hurriedly to keep up with demands of the cutomers before her.

"Just a moment, sir, this young lady was in front of you," The blonde said to a stocky man, who looked angrily at the young girl who pushed past him.

"Yeah can I have two apple crumbles, and this." The girl ordered and placed an wonderful boquet of daiseys on the counter. The blonde woman smiled and told the girl to hang on, Regina was interested in the blonde. There was something about the woman that left her wanting to know more, and she hadn't even spoken to her yet. Taking a seat at one of the table buried within thick floral walls, she waited for the place to clear of customers before she would talk to the woman.

Regina fiddled around with Henry for about 30 minutes, and by then the place was empty besides her and the blonde. Regina stood and walked confidentally over to the counter where the woman was sitting. As she approached, the blonde beamed at her, and Regina's breath hitched. This woman was enchanting, was all she could think as she looked over the florist.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The woman asked when Regina said nothing, but continued to gaze at the her. The blonde squirmed under the observations, but in truth, she was trying her hardest not to do the same to the sultry brunette before her.

Clearing her throat, Regina broke her gaze. "Well, I just could help but notice that you seem incredibly short-handed." Regina told her.

"Tell me about it, my kid won't help me anymore because I don't pay her. I just don't think I should have to, like, I gave her life, isn't that enough."

"With children, it's never enough." Regina replied.

"Tell me about it." The blonde began and rubbed her neck. "I'm Emma, by the way. Emma Swan."

"R-" She began, but corrected herself. "Heather Slick." She gave her surname, and Emma squinted, she could spot a lie a mile away, and this woman was _lying_. Though she wanted to call her on it, she decided to let her secrets be her own. The two shook hands and then stood awakwardly for a moment.

"Did you just move here?" Emma asked after a moment, she already knew she had to hire this woman, but she would let her work for it first.

"Yes, a few weeks ago." Emma sensed another lie. "I've been looking everywhere for work, but nothing suits me." Regina told her.

"Yeah, it's all bars or odd jobs around here. It's pretty cool though, we've been here a couple of year, and we love it." Emma replied.

"You're married?" Regina asked, suddenly jealous, of course she wouldn't be single.

"No, I meant we as in me and my kids." Emma reassured her as the woman's feature softened.

"That's lovely." Regina smiled warmly.

"Are you?" Emma asked, interested.

"Am I what?" Regina gave her a quizzical look.

"Married." Emma recapped.

"No, just Henry and I." She looked at her son, who reached a hand to her and she took it. Emma smiled at the moment they shared, as well as at the fact that this woman was single, and possibly interested in her.

"So, what can you do?" Emma asked, getting back to the reason Heather, so she called herself, was here.

"Many things, but to the benefit of your shop, paperwork, I'm a neat freak so organization is my area, and I can bake, very well if not to sound haughty." Regina told her, all these things were true of course.

"Hm, those are all the things I lack in, so I'd be an idiot not to hire you." Emma said with a shrug and smile. "But, I'm still going to need a resume, Heather."

"Thank you, Miss Swan, I can get that to you within the week." Regina beamed.

"Excellent, but call me Emma." The blonde told her and blushed slightly, she didn't know why.

"Okay, Emma, I'll see you soon." Regina said with a smirk when she saw the red tinge of Emma's cheek.

"I look forward to it, _Heather_." Regina stopped in her tracks at the blonde's tone, she said her name as if she knew it was a fake. Ridiculous as it was, it almost seemed like Emma had seen completely through her bullshit. Damn, she'd thought herself worthy as an actor. It could be that lying just then to the blonde was harder than it should have been. During the introduction, when she nearly revealed her true self, she gave pause and almost thought it to be a good idea. She shook her head and the wind licked her face, pushing thoughts of Emma Swan beside and following her nose to a diner called Marcello's, that served foods from all over the world. She'd gotten tamales for herself, while Henry was fed snow peas.

The moment she walked in, Emma was drawn to her, and she couldn't stop staring the the woman. Dark hair and eyes captured her immediately, and she'd forgotten for a moment about all the customers yelling in her face. Turning her attention back to her work when the woman disappeared behind the walls of flowers that decorated the front room, she wasn't surprised when the enchantress invaded her thoughts. A smile fought it's way on to her face and she hoped the woman would buy something so that Emma could at least talk to her. The blonde would kill to hear her voice.

The morning rush cleared out and Emm was relieved, she always hated that crowd, they were cranky. She sat on the counter glaring at her menu and she picked a blueberry muffin apart. Heels clicked their approach and Emma turned to see the woman she'd been entanced by earlier that morning. The woman stared at Emma, and she played uncomfortable, though it actually aroused her slightly. She'd never met someone who had that affect on her. Spinning to fully face the woman, she checked her out the same as was being done to her.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Emma asked, and they woman smiled, Emma nearly passed out that second.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you're extremely shot-handed." A silky voice purred and Emma's mouth went dry. God, did she hope this woman was here to ask for a job.

After _Heather_ had left, Emma stood at the counter, thinking about nothing, her mind seemed to have shut off after talking to the woman. There was just aura around her htat Emma coudln't seem to get over. The brunette had secrets, that much was clear. Emma wanted to know those serets, it was all she could think about. Why would Heather lie about her name, and how long she;d been livng here?

Emma could understand secrets, and not wanting them being out in th open, because basically her whole life revolved around secrets, any keeping them hidden as far away; because if anyone knew, they'd be able to use them against you. That was a risk Emma had never been willing to take, so to think that think woman with brick walls would trust her with secrets, was far too wishful thinking. Laughing she began to clean the counter, and thought of other things to clear her mind. _Favorite word, hm, wanderlust._ she thought to herself. _Fruit that reminds me of myself, grapefruit_.

The opening and closing of the door broke Emma's thoughts, looking up she saw her daughter, Reese, walking towards her.

"Hey, Ma." The girl waved to her mother. Reese looked almost exactly like Emma, but with carmel eyes in place of green, and a chin relating more to her father. Killian had been her high school boyfriend, knocking her up summer after junior year. He died of an overdose when Reese was 2, so she never got to know him. Probably for the best, was Emma's thinking, Killian had been a rebelious soul. Too much for his own good, but it was part of the reasons Emma had fallen for him so hard.

"Hey, kid, how was school?" Emma asked, tossing the dish rag aside.

"Good, we had two reading periods, they're my favorite." Reese replied after placing her bag on the counter. Now thirteen, her daughter was going to public school for the first time. Emma preferred home-schooling because they were always on the move back in the U.S.. Since coming to the Netherlands, life was finally coming together as it should.

"That's awesome, have you found any good books?" Emma asked.

"Nothing new, but I haven't really been looking. Dean Koontz is the only one for me." Reese said and pretended to swoon, causing Emma to laugh.

"His books are classics, who could blame you." Emma gave, she had always loved the writings of the man.

"Exactly my point. So, enough about school, how was your day?" Reese asked as she grabbed a scone from the tray and began munching.

"It was good, asshole crowd this morning, but nothing I can't handle." Emma told her, not wanting to talk about they mystery woman she'd met earlier.

"People should be nicer, you provide them with food and flowers. What's better than that?" Reese sided with her mother on everything, because they pretty much thought exactly alike.

"That's what I'm saying, but whatever, as long as I'm getting paid." Emma went off to bus the tables that were littered slightly from previous customers.

"True." Her daughter replied, then continued on eating the pastry. "Where's Bae?" She asked after a minute.

"Upstairs, with Ruth." Emma told her.

"Cool, I'm going to go see him, later." Reese said and sped off to the stairs leading to their apartment.

"Bye." Emma said, even though her daughter didn't hear. She busied herself with cleaning as she waited for the day to end. What she really wanted to do was take a nap, she hadn't slept well the previous night because Bae kept having nightmares and waking her up. This was a surefire sign that he was getting sick, because he only ever complained of nightmares before falling ill. Emma was not looking forward to that, the last time this happened, they all got sick and had to close up the shop for a week. That was not one of the good times. Trading in the rags for a broom, she swept around the tables and counters before moving to the front room, which she liked to call the Floor of Floura, or Fauna Sauna, which ever suited the arrangement more. Her floor plan changed each week, and it was always extravagent, especially on the first day, when everything was fresh and extra details were placed to give is a whimsical feel. She loved wednesdays, for that very reason. Wednesdays were the days that the most people came in, and everyone bought something. Seeing people enjoying something that she was passionate about, was a wonderful thing. Flowers always provided her with hope, she hadn't really a reason for her way of thinking, but everytime she would lay eye on a beautiful flower, it filled her with clarity and a new sense of prosperity. A silly notion, but every individual has an idependant view of life and its wonders.

Time dragged, but 7 o clock chimed on and Emma was releived to be able to go upstairs. Laughter sounded from within, she knew it to be those of her children. She walked in to find them sitting at the table playing a card game. Not wanting to interupt with her complaints, she just gave them each a kiss and a goodnight before retiring to her room. Flopping onto the gray and black duvet, green orbs were submitted into hiding by heavy eyelids falling shut. Her subconcious drifted to the woman she'd met today, her features embedded themselves into Emma's brain, and all she could see was her. Dreams came to her easily that night, which was rare. In the morning she'd be ashamed of these dreams, but tongiht she revelled in them as they teased her with what she wants the woman to look like underneath all those clothes.

 **What can I say, the muses love sleepless nights!**


	4. Chapter 4

**God, that last chapter was a mess. I realize now how ridiculous it is, I'm never going try and write on 2 hours of sleep again. Sorry for the confusion, but I have a new idea. Things just got weird.**

 _11 Years Ago._

Late again, Emma was nearly sprinting to the office. This had been the case for the last few months, she could hardly keep up with her daughter and her job when she didn't have any help. Her boyfriend, or whatever he was now, barely came around. Though she never expected Killian to be a good father, she would have thought him honorable enough to at least hold up his end of the stick. Alas, here she was, inches away from being laid off.

Clocking in at 9:14, she wasn't as late as yesterday, so that had to count for something. Her boss slithered around the corner, Emma never liked the man because he was sleazy and tried to bed all his female workers. Nevertheless, she tolerated him as only to stay employed.

"Late again, Swan?" Gilbert asked, mocking a pout that made Emma want to vomit. The man, with a receding hairline and beer belly that came into the room minutes before him, stepped closer until he was inches from her face. "What should we do about that?" He asked, spittle escaping his chapped lips and lading on her upper lip. Wiping away the fluids, hiding the look of disgust she wanted to pull, she stood straighter.

"I'm going to get to work." Emma told him and moved to the hallway he was blocking. He blocked her path and pushed her flush against the wall.

"I don't think so."He said and soon sausage fingers were being jammed into the front of her slacks. Fear flooded into her so quickly that she knew she wouldn't be able to stop what happened next. The woman broke free and clocked him in the jaw. She blacked out as the next blow was about to hit.

"Emma?" Killian voice invaded her mind, and she rose up into the conscious world. The harsh lights were blinding, and given by the sterile smell, she knew she was in hospital. "Emma." Killian said again, and a warm hand was cupping her face.

Emma tried to speak, but nothing came out. She watched wearily as Killian walked around the best, and put a glass to her lips. The cool liquids soaked into her dry skin, and she nearly moaned at the new found hydration. "What happened to me?" She finally managed.

"Well, that's a loaded question, really." Killian told her as he sat beside her once more. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, she could tell she was in deep, especially when she finally noticed the handcuffs attaching her to the bed. Yanking at the restraints, she gave Killian a wide eyed glare before settling back, she wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Tell me." Emma demanded and Killian sighed.

"Your boss is in a coma, he might never wake up." He told her, and she played back the moments before blacking out over again. "That's not the worst of it, love." He added when she sank back in defeat. "You beat up two cops when they tried to pull you off."

"Fuck." Was all she could say as angry tears fell from bloodshot eyes. "Fuck!" She thrashed her arms, cuffs jingling in response.

They sat in silence for sometime, Killian never letting go of her hand. If only he could have been this supportive before. A nurse walked in and checked her vitals, and soon after a doctor was in the room.

"Emma Swan?" The man asked and she nodded, sitting straighter. "Well, your injuries are minor, but unfortunately I can't let you leave until the police give the green light. So, sit tight." She noticed his name, Dr. Picoult. Dr. Picoult smiled tightly before tuning and briskly leaving the room.

The next visitors she was blessed with, were two cops in full uniform. One was a woman, small in stature, but muscular. The other was a lanky man who couldn't be older than 23, he looked nervous, so likely new to the force.

"Are you the husband?" The female officer asked Killian who shook his head. "Then Im going to have to ask you to step out." She said, and after a concerned look and squeeze to Emma's hand, he was out the door. The glass door was shut behind him, then the officers were sitting in chairs to the left of her.

"Emma Swan, charged with battery and assault of a law enforcer." The woman, Officer Bell, began and flipped through a clipboard. "Wanna tell us why, Miss Swan?"

Emma glanced between the two officers who awaited her response. Emma was at a loss of words suddenly, and to her great disappointment, the only thing that she could do was cry. The male officer, Officer Pan, shifted in discomfort by influence of her cries. Bell, sat still with an unamused expression until the cries subsided.

"You okay now?" Bell asked and picked up her pen again when Emma nodded.

"I- I was late to work again, and my boss, Gilbert, he'd always get in my face about it. All the women in the office know that he gets too handsy sometime, so it wasn't a surprise when he pushed me against the wall." Emma told and took a deep breath. "But then he- he put his hand in my pants, and I panicked. I remember punching him once, the again but I blacked out. Now I'm here." Emma finished.

The officers shared understanding glances, before standing.

"Thank you, Emma." Bell said and turned to leave.

"Wait." Emma croaked and the woman turned. "What's going to happen to me?"

Bell look around, suddenly feeling bad for the woman on the bed. "Well, if what you say is true, we may be able to lower the charges, but you also broke an officer's nose, so there's not much to be done about that. Just sit tight, I'll be back later." Bell told her then left the room for good. Sit tight, everyone said that like she had a choice, she was cuffed to this damned bed.

Killian returned with a pair of sandwiches, likely from a vending machine, but she'd take what she could get. Biting into the bread, she let her thoughts drift again to Reese.

"Killian," Emma began, she was afraid for her daughter, Emma was all she had, the only constant in her short life. "What about Reese? Where is she." Emma sat up quickly, to quickly and her head throbbed. Pushed back into submission by the pain, she set back a bit.

"The little lass is just fine, Maria offered to care for her until you got well." Killian told her, and she relaxed, at least her daughter was in good hands.

"Okay." Emma laid back and finished off the sandwich, before turning to Killian, who looked anxious. "Do you have somewhere else to be?" She asked and his foot ceased tapping.

A nervous laugh escaped. "Not anywhere important, just my mates are having a get together on the ship, wanted me to be there." He said.

"Go then." Emma told him, her mood further dampened by his preference, of course he'd rather be there. "I didn't need you before, I don't need you now. Go!" She yelled when he sat, hurt flashing over his face.

"If that's how you feel, love, I'll see you soon." He kissed her hand, which she pulled away in disgust.

"Don't ever come back." Emma said, on the verge of tears, she refused to meet his eyes. Squeezing her lids shut, she didn't open them until boots receded out of the room. A shaky breath was let out, and another pulled in just the same.

Killian left the room, his heart broke when Emma told him to leave, and never return. He loved Emma more than life, but he was never good to her. Sniffing as he pressed the lobby button within the elevator, he couldn't wait until he was back on his ship. He wanted to get away so badly, without Emma and Reese, he had nothing here. He could leave now, Emma didn't want him, he could sail around the world and leave this complicated life behind. The captain knew Emma and his child would be better off if he stayed far away, he was of no use to a child when all he could do well for one was assist in it's creation .

He drove his black town car almost recklessly to the pier. This side of the New York Harbor was the least cluttered, and he was more than grateful for that. His ship was the only one in it's row, so taking off was much less of a pill. Boarding, he could hear all the happy exclamations of his crew below deck where they were more than likely doing a fair amount of blow. Even in street attire of a cotton v-neck and dark jeans, he still wore his leather jacket, and his leather jacket still wore his flask, which he swiped. Taking hearty swigs, he mesmerized the ocean before him, endless horizons, and possibilities lay beyond. A chance for redemption, just what he needed. Just then, Killian knew a way to make all ends meet.

"Smee!" He called to his right hand man who poked his head out from the trap door. "Come here, you old fool." Killian instructed and his friend was at his side in moments.

"What's up, Capt?" Smee asked, readjusting that silly red hat he always wore.

"How would you like, to sail across the world?" Killian asked an gestured meaningfully to the open ocean.

"We're finally going to do it? What about your woman?" Smee asked, excited.

"That's just the thing I need your help with, dear friend." Killian told her, guilt only alive slightly in his stomach.

It'd only been a day since her meeting with the officer's, but she was anxious for their return. The faster they came back, the faster she could figure this all out. Yesterday, she'd realized he'd been too emotional and took it out on Killian, she hoped he'd come back; a familiar face might just keep her from going insane. Her wished were granted when a red hat came into view. Emma would know that hat anywhere, as Killian's long time friends, Mickey, or Smee as they called him, never took it off. A smile almost crept on to her face, but never got the chance. _why would he be here?_ She asked herself.

"Hey, Emma, how are you?" Smee asked, standing beside her bed. He looked troubled.

"You know, I'm not complaining." Emma told him, lifting her arm so metal restraints came in to view.

"That's a good quality, you know." Mickey said, this was starting to get weird, why the small talk?

"Why are you here, Mickey?" Emma asked, now seeing through his shit.

Smee knew Emma had a knack at sniffing out lies, so he had to word what he was about to say carefully so it didn't give away his cover. "Last night-" He began and looked around as it emotions were fighting to take over. "Killian overdosed." He finished and Emma's face fell.

"What?" She said, barely a whisper.

"He's gone, Em, I'm sorry." Smee said and squeezed her shoulder. "He wanted me to tell you, that he loved you, and he was sorry he couldn't be a better man for you and Reese."

"No." Emma said, she couldn't believe it. Fucking Killian, never knew when to call it quits. She never should have told him to leave, was this her fault?

"I'm sorry." Smee said, getting a little chocked up seeing Emma cry, over the years he'd grown fond of her. Smee rushed out the door to leave Emma to her own.

The world was spinning, how could her life be completely thrown from the tracks in only 48 hours. She felt as if her soul was leaving her body, nothing felt real anymore. God, she just wanted to get the hell out of here. Her mind was out of control, functioning at a suitable capacity, was out of question. She began hyperventilating, she only knew because the heart rate monitor was going out of control, a panic attack. Nurses rushed to her side, trying their hand in calming down the blonde. None succeeded, but with a stroke of luck, Emma passed out anyway.

Green eyes greeted the now familiar ceiling behind heavy eyelids. The room was dark now, and she was glad because now she could be alone.

"Swan." A woman's voice came from a dark corner, she recognized it as Officer Bell. Emma sat up wearily, and faced the visitor.

"Officer." Emma's voice was raspy, her throat dry, so she reached for the water only to find it empty. Sighing she faced the officer again, who was now standing and approaching her.

"May I?" Bell offered her hand towards the glass, and Emma handed it to her. The woman filled it with water from a cooler in a far corner.

"Thank you." Emma replied as the glass was returned. After a few gulps she placed it down beside her and faced the officer once more. "What's going on?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up, I heard you had a panic attack. Was that about the charges?" Bell asked, and seemed genuinely concerned.

"No, it-" Emma began, but realized she won't about to discuss Killian's death with this woman. "Yes, I was just afraid I might not ever see my daughter again." Emma told her instead, which wasn't a lie.

"You have a daughter?" Bell asked and brought a chair closer to Emma.

"Yeah, shouldn't it be on my file?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yeah, I usually just scan over those, plus between us the guy who's nose you broke, he was a dick. So it's not like we're high security on you."

"That's good. I wish I could remember doing it." Emma laughed and studied her bruised knuckles. "At least I know it was real." She added, a whisper.

"Maybe someday." Bell replied with a small smile. "But, about getting you out of here, I pulled some strings, got you a job with the force." Emma was shocked. "Well, not technically, but a job that will keep you out of jail. How good are you at finding people?"

"What? I don't understand." Emma couldn't believe her ears, why was this woman helping her?

"Look, I see something in you, and I like to think I'm a good reader. I couldn't stand to watch you rot in a cell, so I may have lied a bit. I said that you could find people faster than a bloodhound. So I'm asking, do you think you could do that?" Bell asked once again.

Emma was pulled from her stupor, when she was a girl, she would find lost dogs for money, and she was damn good at it. This couldn't be much harder, people left more traceable evidence anyway. "Yes." Emma answered.

A large grin was set onto the Officers face as she reached around to pull something from her pocket. Keys. "Excellent, I knew you were a winner." And she unlocked the cuffs. Emma rubbed her wrist and stared questioningly at the woman.

"Just like that?" Emma asked and sat up in her new freedom.

"Well, you'll have to meet me at this address tomorrow." Bell handed her a paper with sprawled writing on it. The officer then stood and handed Emma a change of clothes. "Yours were covered in blood, which stains, so I brought you something else, hope it fits."

Emma changed into skinny jeans, a band shirt and a leather jacket. She emerged from the stall to Bell staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked under the officer's gaze.

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen anyone look good in that stupid jacket." Emma pulled at the red leather, she loved it. A smile and shrug and they left the room together. They got into the patrol car out front, then sped down the street in silence. "Where to?" Bell asked.

"My apartment." Emma told her and gave the address. She tried to sit in silence, but she had so many questions to ask. "You're going to have to help me understand, how'd you know I could find people?" Emma asked.

"I didn't." Bell shrugged. "I hoped you would learn."

"But why? How am I different from all the others that get convicted everyday, for lesser crimes."

"I can't tell you that, I just wouldn't be able to live with it if I didn't help you. The look in your eyes, I know it all to well. Fear, loss, it can't be masked, not to anyone who's known it."

Emma sat back, this woman was amazing. Emma couldn't help but stare, and she did, nearly the whole way home. Bell pulled to a stop in front of the three-story brick building that Emma called home. They both got out together, stopping short at the door.

"Thank you, Officer." Emma said.

"Call me Tink." Tink told her and extended a hand, which Emma ignored and pulled the woman into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Emma said into the woman's shoulder and pulled back. "See you tomorrow." She called and left the woman on her doorstep, blushing from the contact.

Emma booked it to Maria's apartment, just below her own, excited to see her daughter after days of being apart. Knocking three time, the door was opened soon after. The old woman looked surprised and pulled Emma in the door, hugging her lightly.

"She went to sleep a few hours ago." Maria informed her, leaving out the parts where in Reese's waking hours, she only cried for her mother.

"Thank you, Maria, for everything." Emma scooped up the warm bundle and left with a smile on her face. Her daughter's sleeping form gave her a sense of serenity, she'd only ever been able to find in the gardens she so cherished as a girl. All the pain of the past few days, easily forgotten when she held Reese in her arms. Unlocking her door, she stepped in to the darkened living room. Flicking on the kitchen light, she walked down the hall and placed Reese into her crib. Kissing her index and middle finger she pressed them to her the girl's forehead.

"I will never leave you." She promised, and she always kept her promises.

 **Clarity maybe? Reviews are welcome! Weird as as Officer Bells's offer may be, who wouldn't take her up on it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back!**

 **To the guest, yes Regina was very ill-prepared, she just never thought she'd get caught!**

Her new life in Amsterdam was a far-cry from her old one. In just two weeks she was happier than she'd been in years. Regina loved her job, which consisted of baking and light cleaning and an all access view to her blonde boss who had enthralled her from the beginning. Emma Swan was a breath of fresh air from the carbon that used to fill her lungs.

She walked through the empty morning streets, clouds loomed overhead in promise of a storm brewing within. As of yet, she was making home within the cozy inn she'd arrived in, time being in short supply as she was growing her roots in the new country. The route she'd taken to frequenting was only a ten minute walk from the inn, scenic as it took her through an antiqued part of the city.

She arrived at 6:55 just as Emma was opening for the day, she spotted her a few lengths away and beamed. She pushed Henry into the shop before turning to greet Emma.

"Good morning Miss Swan." She purred, and Emma rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Ugh, I wish you would just call me Emma." Emma said before following the pair inside.

"How informal that would be." Regina joked, heading to the staircase to deliver her son upstairs. Emma had offered her sitter's services during business hours so her employee wouldn't have to bother with day-care, as Emma knew herself it was a pain.

Returning to the shop Regina, as Heather, went to the kitchen. Ever since her employment baked good sales have been at an all time high, so Emma left the duties of such to her while she went about the rest of the store doing whatever needed to be done.

The morning rush subsided around 11:00 and only a couple customers remained in the cafe area. Regina busied herself wiping excess crumbs and flour from the countertops and waited for her next consumer. Footsteps came from behind and she instinctively prepared herself to whip around and knock them to the ground if need be.

"Hey." She recognized Emma's voice from behind. Turning she saw the young woman seated atop the island that centered the kitchen.

Regina smiled and threw her rag to the bin with the others. "Did you need help?" She questioned, folding her arms before leaning against a spotless counter.

"No, I'm just bored." Emma replied with an innocent smile. "I don't know how I managed staying down here by myself all day before, I must have started talking to myself."

Regina laughed at the confession. "I can imagine so. It's peaceful here, I could never go back to something like office work after having a taste of this."

"I can second that, I wouldn't trade this place for the world." Emma sighed contently before moving her head to the side and cracking her neck. The sound was loud and Emma hissed before trying to right herself, but she was stuck.

"Emma are you okay?" Regina asked when the blonde tensed, hunched over on the counter.

"Shit, no. Something locked and something pulled." Emma replied sharply. Regina pushed herself off the counter and went to aid her boss.

"Where does the pain originate?" Regina asked, her hands hovering over Emma's back.

"Left shoulder blade." She confirmed. "What are you going to do?"

"I can try to soothe it back into place, can you lay on your stomach?" She asked.

Emma was glad that her hair was covering her face, or the woman would have seen her flush and blush. "Uh, yeah." She said and moved to sprawl out on the island.

"You might experience some discomfort, but it will help." Regina confided, licking her lips she came to terms with what was happening, and decided she liked it.

Starting at her nape, the brunette massaged her neck and shoulders until the muscles were free of knots and she moved downwards slowly. It didn't take long to find the source of the pain and Regina used her knuckles to relax the muscles surrounding it and on the other blade before using the tips of her fingers to provide a more gentle approach.

"Ahh." Emma hissed beneath her as she put more pressure on the knot. Regina winced but continued until the blonde tensed.

"You need to relax, it will only make it worse if you tense." Regina told her in a low tone, and Emma complied. Regina felt her patient relax and continued in successfully untangling the stiff knot. She found it difficult to cease contact as she went lower on the blonde's back, finding it full of tight muscles. "Do you want me to stop?" She purred.

 _Shit, this is hot._ "No." Emma's voice trembled slightly, causing the woman over her to smirk winningly.

The rest of the massage left Emma speechless and she felt so relaxed when it was over. Her blush hadn't subsided when Regina helped her up, and she refused to look at her.

"Are you still in pain?" Regina asked, her hand still on Emma's shoulder.

"No, that was amazing, thank you." Emma replied smiles cutting the redness of her cheeks.

"It was my pleasure, apparently I have magic hands." She said before turning to the shop, to find it empty.

"Who told you that?" Emma asked suddenly, slapping herself afterwards, was she jealous?

Regina chuckled. "I went to massage school, a long time ago, best in my group but only for a semester." She recalled, she wondered what would have happened if she'd been able to pursue that goal.

"Well, it was well deserved. Why did you stop?" Emma asked.

"It just wasn't in the cards for me." Regina told her, taking in their rather intimate position Emma's face was so close she hers and she could hear her breath. It took all she had not to kiss her in that moment.

"I'm sorry." Emma breathed, her eyes travelled to Regina's lips before making way up to the carmel orbs.

"Don't be."Regina let out, whispering since Emma would hear her either way. She saw the younger woman eyes avert to her lips, then she blushed seeing she'd been caught.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked, even though she knew damn well what was happening.

"You tell me." Regina murmured, and she felt the tips of soft fingers under her chin. Emma pulled her into a questioning and light kiss allowing Regina to deepen it. A cool muscles trailed her bottom lip before it gained access to it's adversary's cavern, where they danced a waltz. Soon, Regina's magic hands made their way up to Emma's scalp burying themselves within the locks, pulling and twirling strands which the recipient found most pleasurable. They lost themselves in each other, forgetting that they were in the middle of the kitchen and still on the clock.

"Uh, excuse me?" Came a voice from beyond. The two women gasped before pulling away to face the elderly man peaking in the window. "Can I pay for this?" He asked holding up flowers and muffins.

"Of course." Regina answered, leaving Emma dumbstruck and blushing profusely. Passing her, she squeezed the blonde's knee in reassurance. She returned about a minute later and stood across from Emma who sat unmoved on the island. "Don't tell me you've gone mute, dear." Regina tried to joke.

"If I'd gone mute, I wouldn't be telling you anything." Emma laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm glad, because I couldn't have been able to feel anything but responsible."

"No worries, it takes more than a kiss to silence me." Emma replied with a wink before sauntering out of the kitchen.

"We'll see about that." Regina said to herself before following in suit and taking place behind the bakery counter, where she remained until closing.

After saying goodbye's to Heather and Henry, Emma trailed back up the stairs to begin dinner. Ruth had gone home and the kids were sprawled out on the couch playing Mario Cart. Emma wasn't an expert but she could cook anything that had a recipe. Opening the fridge she found it nearly empty aside from orange juice and half a gallon of milk.

"What?" She breathed, recalling how she went grocery shopping last week. The disappointing appliance was slammed shut and she trekked into the living room. "We have no food." She states.

"Yeah, we know." Reese answers receiving a mock bitter look from her mother.

"How long?" She asked.

"Two days." Reese replied. "It's cool, let's get pizza." She bargained.

"What? And nobody told me?" Emma asked, she prioritized her children and always wanted them to have food in their bellies if anything else.

"There was stuff to eat just nothing good, so we didn't bother." Reese told her. "Yes! Beat you again." She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out as Bae pouted.

"No fair!" He said, the 'r' sounding more like 'w'. "Mommy, Rissy cheated!"

"I don't doubt it! She's a meanie." Emma laughed, scooping up her son.

"No, he just sucks." Reese replied tossing the controller aside. "Pizza?" She asked again, wiggling her eyebrows.

Emma sighed before looking down at Bae in her lap. "Yeah let's go." She answered standing up, taking him with her as he clapped and giggled.

Emma grabbed her keys and the family made way out to the alley where the bug resided. Fourteen years of life was slowly coming to an end, and she dampened slightly every time she saw her beloved first car. Children all in place, Emma started up the engine letting out a sigh when it turned over as she was about to give up hope. The drive to their favorite pizza place took nearly ten minutes, traffic was heavy for some reason.

Arriving at Bungee's Lots of Cheese, they came face to face with the source of the hustle; street performers. Some on ten foot stilts, some molding their bodies into forms that could roll on the asphalt it was a regular circus out there. Bae clapped, and Emma turned to the entrance where an unamused Reese held open the door. They ordered two pizzas, one for leftovers, Reese argued using the 'we have no food' card and Emma agreed. Fifteen minutes later they had their pizza in tow and were back in the bug. The street fair had made it's way up the road so their drive home too the usual 3 minutes.

"Yay!" Bae exclaimed as a small slice of cheese pizza was placed in front of him. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, baby." Emma said and kissed his unruly curls. The three sat making small conversation while scarfing down their food.

"So, are you not going to say anything?" Reese asked finally. She'd been waiting all day for this.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"The New Girl." Reese gave explanation.

"Oh, you saw that."Emma laughed nervously as another damn blush found her cheeks.

"I did." Reese nodded. "Why in the kitchen, though? I mean food that people eat is made there, Ma."

"It was clean!" Emma laughed. "Anyways, it was just a kiss."

"You kissed her?" Reese exclaimed, eyes bulging.

"Yeah, isn't that what you were talking about?" Emma asked, now lost.

"No, I meant the massage on the island. But who cares about that now, you kissed her!" Reese smiled at her mother who looked about to crawl under the table.

"I pulled a muscle, she was trying to help." Emma let out, ignoring the last part.

"Looked like she was trying to do a lot more than than." Reese raised a brow. "Do you like her?"

"What? No, I mean she's great and beautiful but.. yeah." Emma told her, not ready to have this discussion.

"But yeah?" Reese countered. "No, Ma you like her now you have to admit it, you can't lie to me."

"Ugh!" Emma groaned, her head falling onto her crossed arms.

"Mother!" Reese called.

"You already know the answer leave me alone!" Emma's muffled voice came.

"You have to say it or I'll never stop." Reese told her, when her mother stayed quiet she took the next step. "Or, I'll tell her myself. You don't want that."

Emma looked up and locked eyes with her daughter. "Fine, I might like her a little." Emma said and laughed when her daughter beamed back at her.

"Yes! We have to get you guys together, I ship it so much!" Reese exclaimed.

"You ship it?" Emma asked.

"Yes, get with the times." Reese rolled her eyes. "So, tomorrow is Friday, you should ask her to go out with you after work, show her the sites."

"You think she'll go for it?" Emma wondered, though she knew that her new employee did in fact share the attraction. Reese rolled her eyes, another answer for yes. "Okay I'll do it."

The next day, Regina arrived at 6:55 like Emma knew she would, and they went about their days as they normally would. Regina remained in the kitchen and behind the sales counter for the morning rush, before moving out to sweep the rest of the cafe area. Emma hid in the 'Flower Power' room, as it'd been labeled this week, hiding from the other woman for no apparent reason. She hadn't asked anyone out on a date since before Bae, and it was like schoolgirl crushes all over again, it disgusted her. So, for the whole say she hid behind lilacs and trumpet flowers trying to devise a plan on asking out the sultry brunette she'd set her sights on.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?" Regina asked from be hid where Emma was crouched on the floor, she hadn't seen the blonde since she opened up this morning and was growing worried.

"Oh.. Heather. I was just, uh, taking inventory." Emma tried. "Yeah. What are _you_ doing?" Why was she acting like a child?

"Looking for you, I thought I was alone all day." Regina told her. The day was nothing she couldn't handle, but she missed Emma's company.

"Sorry, I just had.. inventory to do." Emma laughed.

"Mhm." Regina purred. "How'd that go?"

"Very well, I just finished." Emma stood and brushed the dust she'd gathered from a day on the floor, away.

"Then I came just in time, I have something to ask you." Regina replied moving closer to her boss.

"Ask away." Emma said breathlessly.

"I will. Miss Swan, how would you like to go on a date?" Regina asked. "With me." She added, and Emma laughed.

"I'd love to. I'm glad you asked me because I wasn't really doing inventoy, I was kinda hiding from you." Emma told her and relished in the laugh that erupted from the brunette.

"I know." Regina said once she finished laughing. "Though I didn't expect you to admit to it, kudos."

"What?" Emma let out, confused. "How?"

"Your daughter. She's quite charming."

"Of course." Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, she can meddle, I hope you're not ready to run."

"No." Regina smiled and moved to hold one of Emma's hands. "You still owe me that date. Tonight?" She asked, grinning when Emma nodded. "Excellent, I'll be back her around 9, sound good?"

"Yeah, perfect I just have to ask Ruth to stay overtime. Do you want her to watch Henry, too?" Emma answered and asked, receiving a nod.

"I'll see you at 9, Miss Swan." Regina purred, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave with Henry in tow.

Emma touched her cheek and stood in awe for a moment, smiling and moving to close up shop, she had a date tonight.

When she returned to her room at the inn, she was floating on air. Things with Emma were moving beautifully and swiftly and she couldn't be happier. After the traditionally long 'date shower' she emerged smelling like a bag of wonderful and feeling just as well. Wrapped in a fluffy towel, she sat in front of her laptop in search of a venue for the festivities ahead. It didn't take long when she found the ideal place, and made a reservation for 9:30.

Heather's closet was much more reserved than she would have liked, she though while trying to pick out a dress. When she went to choose her alias' wardrobe she had purchased clothes that were casual and comfortable, a nice break from suits and too-tight dresses. She'd only brought a few of her old outfits, including a form fitting navy blue pencil dress that's length was mid thigh. It was perfect, she pulled it on and studied herself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

Happy with the dress she checked the time, 7:30 she had just enough time. Regina flowed into the bathroom pulling an old sweatshirt on so she didn't get makeup on her dress, before plugging in the curling iron and scattering the contents of her makeup box about the counter. Her mascara was black and her eyeliner cocoa, she added a light coat of each before pulling a pallet of naked colors from the mess. Eye shadow, she found less to be better this time adding a couple of coats of brown shimmer before moving on to contour.

After highlighting her features with makeup, she gripped the curling iron in her right hand. Her hair, which had grown down to just above her ribcage, was curled into retreating up to have the ends brush her breasts. Looking over herself in the mirror she smirked, she was hot and ready to show the world, or better yet, Emma.

At 8;45 she and Henry took a cab back to the shop. She'd gone outside with intent to walk but a cab seemed practical, not to mention there were at least 6 waiting out in front of the inn. The cabbie made quick work in reaching the shop, and Regina was nearly 10 minutes early. Ringing the doorbell that led to the apartment above she didn't have to wait long before exclamations of Emma's children could be heard.

"Ooh, wait until my mom sees you!" Reese pulled her in, taking Henry's carrier from her hand while doing so. "Mother!" She sang.

Regina couldn't help but smile, Emma daughter was wonderful. "Thank you, dear."

"No problem, so where are you taking her?" The girl asked, sitting at the table and motioning for Regina to join. "She needs a few minutes." She gave explanation.

"That's fine." Regina sat and crossed her legs. "I made reservation at a nice restaurant on the water, so there's that then I was hoping we could take a walk, see the night life."

"Aww." Reese clapped. "I love it, and so will she."

Regina beamed. "I hope so."

"She will, she'll be happy just to be with you, my mom's of a simple time." The girl joked, but it put Regina at ease that Emma wouldn't be impossible to impress.

Just as she was about to answer, Emma appeared from around the corner. She looked stunning, Regina couldn't look away. The drew was tight, forest green velvet with long sleeves, small diamonds glittered lining all of the edges.

It wasn't until Reese cleared her throat that the two stopped staring at each other. Lust had pushed it's way onto both of heir eyes as pupils dilated and sparkled. Regina stood and reached for Emma's hand.

"Shall we?" She asked, and the blonde nodded. "Goodnight, dear." She turned to Reese.

"Bye, have fun." Emma's daughter glowed at them both.

"I'll be back late, take car of the boys and don't give Ruth a hard time." Emma called, and they were out the door.

 **This chapter is too long, if I continue I set the bar too high and will have to write them all that long. Not today! ;) Don't worry the date is in progress.**

 **Follow me on tumblr; moralpass !**


	6. Chapter 6

**My tumblr is moralpass and this is a self promotion!**

Once outside Regina turned to Emma to break the news that she didn't exactly have a car, and if she wouldn't mind taking a cab.

"No way, I can drive us." Emma told her soon.

"I thought I was the one taking _you_ on a date?" Regina countered jokingly.

"Yes, but I was supposed to ask you first before my offspring interfered."

"Fair enough, lead the way." Regina replied with a half smile.

Emma offered her arm which Regina readily took, and led her to the small garage that housed the bug. Untangling herself from the other woman she lifted the door with a 'ta'da' motion.

Regina chuckled. "This is your car?"

"In all it's glory." Emma answered proudly before opening the passenger's door. "M'lady?" She added when Regina didn't move.

With a raise of the brow and shake of her head, she got into the yellow death trap. Emma soon was beside her, turning the key she cringed when the engine coughed.

"I supposed we'll be needing that cab- " Regina began just as the bug growled in submission as it turned over.

"Ha," Emma began patting the wheel. "Not today, she's still got some fight in her." Emma stated, giving the car some gas they were on their way. "So where to?" She asked.

"Head to North Harbor, pier 17." Regina instructed, Emma acknowledging her with a nod. "How long have you have you had your car?" She asked after a moment.

"Since I was seventeen, and I actually stole it." Emma admitted, surprised when the woman beside her let out a hearty laugh.

"That's classic, how weren't you caught?" She asked.

"I was, but I played it off." Emma recalled, smiling at the memory. "It wasn't my first time driving stick, but I was still lost to the concept. A cop saw me run a stop sign and pulled me over, I was scared but I told him it was my parent's car and I was just going to the market for them because they are ill or elderly I can't remember which I said but he believed me. I got it registered a couple months later, I figured if anything at least it was appreciated." She finished.

"No one ever reported it?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe, but I didn't hang around long enough to find out."

"You were running." Regina breathed, she could relate, and that's why she decided against asking what exactly Emma was running from.

The blonde nodded, yielding before pulling into a lot. Pier 17 was written neatly on a white fence enclosing the gravel, Emma parked in an empty space beside a bike rack. The women stepped out into the night, the smell of the sea invaded their senses as they came to a halt at the base of a wooden staircase.

"Now will you reveal this mystery location?" Emma asked, turning to Regina who smiled to her before scanning the surrounding waters for a name she'd been withholding, furrowing her brow to find it nowhere in sight. "What?" Emma asked.

"It's not here." Regina laughed, she didn't know why. "It was supposed to be up front at 9:30, this restaurant on the water it looked quite wonderful online. I suppose they took off early." She sighed and faced the blonde beside her. "I'm sorry, dear."

Emma smiled wide and let out a small laugh. "It's okay, that's sounds like it would have been wonderful though. We can blame traffic." She decided.

"Well it was horrific." Regina agreed sarcastically, turning back to the open ocean.

"Hey." Emma said, grinning. "Want to go get stoned?" She asked.

Regina hesitated before laughing and nodding. "As long as there's whiskey as well." She agreed. Emma offered her hand and they were led back to her bug. Emma opened the door for Regina before grabbing her piece and stash from under the fake bottom to her trunk.

The blonde loaded the bowl piece to the brim before taking a long rip. Smoke quickly filled the small cab of the car, and the bong was placed in Regina's grasp.

She fiddled with it before turning to Emma. "I've never used one of these, I'm lost."

Emma coughed and laughed. "Okay, here. Hold the bottom and just suck in when I light," Emma lit it after Regina placed her mouth on the bong as gracefully as she could. "Clear it." Emma instructed after a moment. Regina did, and let out a huge cloud of smoke followed by a fit of coughs.

"Holy shit." She said in between blows, laughter following.

Emma smiled baby-wide before taking another hit herself. They smoked nearly five bowls, for good measure. Regina was a lightweight, and started tripping out after the second one. Emma had a higher tolerance, but she was feeling it and enjoying being in the brunette's company.

"Oh, Emma, what is that smell?" She asked, her head out the window enjoying the lovely night. "It smells like, wow." She inhaled, her eyes shut.

Emma drank in the sight of her, looking so free and beautiful. "I don't know, but I do know where they have some great food. What are you in the mood for?" She asked.

Regina sighed, humming while she thought. "Um, everything?"

"Fair enough." Emma laughed. "I know a place with everything, and it has whiskey."

"Oh, yes, let's go there." Regina clapped, her head drifting back out the window.

Emma pulled up in front of the bar, she couldn't pronounce the name so she never bothered learning it, it was a dive with the best food and atmosphere.

"Here we are." Emma exclaimed, both hopping excitedly out of the car and walking hand-in-hand into the door. They sat themselves at a booth in the corner, their orders were taken with minimal giggling from Regina, who ordered enough alcohol to sedate a mammoth. Along with a cheese steak club. Emma had a burger wrap with onion rings.

They took shots, and their food arrived shortly after.

"This is glorious." Regina hummed, after taking a few bites of food, her intoxicated state taking longer to recognize the flavor than normal. Emma nodded in agreement, they finished their food before settling back in a haze.

"What is your favorite," Regina began, hiccuping. "Excuse me, type of music?"

Emma laughed, wiping her forehead with a napkin. "I mean, I'll listen to anything but if it were up to me groups like Wax Fang, Jefferson Airplane, Atmosphere, stuff like that, would be on repeat all night long." She told, Regina grinning at her choices.

"I love The Airplane! My father he would, he would always play them and other groups from that era. I love it."

"What else do you like?" Emma asked.

Regina exhaled and clapped her hands. "Well, classic rock, and classical are wonderful. Jazz, some rap, but don't tell anyone I admitted it," She attempted to wink, and failed, the laughed for a good while. "Ah, I guess that's it, but like you said, I'll listen to anything."

Emma smiled whimsically before downing another shot. "You're awesome, you know that?" She told.

"I had an idea." Regina blushed. "Thank you, I think you are amazing."

"Psh." Emma returned the reddening of cheeks. "I'm so drunk." She confided.

"I know the feeling." Regina agreed. "Want to go for a walk?" She suggested, Emma nodded, after Regina paid they stumbled outside leaning on one another for support.

Walking along the shore in comfortable silence, Regina rest her head on a sturdy shoulder, relaxing into it.

"This is the best date I've ever been on." Emma confided.

"Really?" Regina asked. "Even though it didn't go as planned?"

"I think that made it even better, plus at least we didn't know what we were missing."

"This is the best date I have ever had, too." Regina realized.

"Now you're just being nice." Emma joked.

"No, really, I mean sure I have been to extravagant places, but never with someone I even liked remotely." She laughed. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emma chuckled.

"Just being you, I like you Emma."

"Aw, I like you to, Heather." Emma told, pulling Regina to face her. Regina cringed at her new name, wishing she could relinquish it. Instead of moping, she pulled the beautiful blonde into a deep kiss. The alcohol rushing through their veins was cause for sloppy work as they were soon engulfed into a fiery kiss that left them gasping for breath. Regina licked over Emma's pearly teeth, smiling into the kiss. They broke when someone across the road whooped and whistled.

"Should I call us a cab?" Regina asked, her forehead resting against Emma's, eyes closed.

Emma nodded, not wanting to break contact. Both stayed that way for a moment before pulling out a cell phone and dialing the local company.

"Well, they won't be here for an hour." Regina sighed. She turned to the blonde before smiling shy. "Do you still have some of the smoke left?" She asked, not sure how to address it.

"The weed?" Emma asked, her partner nodded. "Hell yeah." She replied and they headed across the road to the bug.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." Regina asked, wanting to scold herself for being bold, but her lips were loose.

Emma was nervous for a moment, but soon ran through things to say, there were many as she wasn't much of a sharer. "I have a superpower." She decided.

"Oh?" Regina raised a brow, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid I could tell when people were lying, without fail."

Regina swallowed. "And it still works?" She asked.

"Yep." Emma nodded, taking another rip. "It's okay, I'm not going to ask until you're ready." Emma tried to ease her mind.

"What?" Regina asked, but she knew exactly what.

"Your secret are your own until you're ready." Emma told her. "You never really struck me as a Heather."

Regina panicked, but tried to remain calm. "Oh." She said. "Thank you, for not pressing."

"Of course, I can respect a good secret." Emma yawned. "Fuck this, I'm sober enough." Emma said as she turned on the car.

Regina sat in contemplative silence for the whole ride home, Emma could sense she needed space to think and just drove with music mumming in the background. They were parked in Emma's garage just after midnight.

"Do you want to stay over? I'll take the couch."Emma asked as they stood in front of the door.

"That'd be great but I can take the couch." Regina stifled a yawn.

"No, it really sucks trust me, just take the offer." Emma laughed as they stepped in to the dimly lit kitchen.

"Then I insist we both take the bed, strictly for sleeping purposes." Regina deadpanned.

"Okay, strictly sleeping." Emma agreed and led them down the hall to the master bedroom. The room was large and open with bedposts almost reaching the ceiling and a black canopy falling over the top end, and all white bedding. The walls were bare but exposed brick gave the room a homey feel. The windows would have a great view during the day, but red curtains covered the majority.

"Need a shirt?" Emma asked, her partner nodding. Emma handed her a shirt and shorts, pointing to the bathroom. Regina changed and came back to see Emma sitting on the right hand edge of the bed, light from her phone illuminating her features in the dark. Regina plopped down to the left, the bed was like a cloud.

Emma lay beside her after a moment, it didn't take long for the brunette to crawl over and engulf her. Her leg was wrapped over Emma's abdomen and her arms encircled her chest. She sighed into the cotton of her shirt before falling into a peaceful sleep. Emma smiled at the adorable woman, and followed her lead, but not after kissing the top of her head, and she couldn't help but wonder who this woman really was.

Regina was up bright and early the next morning to find herself alone in the bed. Emma was pouring over whatever was on her computer screen. She looked stressed, Regina furrowed her brow, wiping away the sleep.

"Good morning." She said barely a whisper.

Emma jumped, and inhaled sharply. "Hi, how'd you sleep?"

"Mm, really well. But now, I need the bathroom." She said, her stomach churned in warning as she ran to the bathroom, barely succeeding in staying upright.

Emma laughed before turning back to the e-mail. She read it again, to be sure her hungover brain wasn't just fucking with her.

 _Emma,_

 _We need you back. An agent went rogue a few weeks ago, presumed dead in a house fire but further investigation proved that it was a hoax. No one's been able to trace her, tracks went cold at the port, so it's almost a sure thing she went across seas. Her name's Regina Mills, she has a two year old son, we need your help, Em she's dangerous. Here's her picture. Call me if you're in._

 _Tink._

Below was a picture of Heather, real name Regina Mills. Emma pushed her hair back and let out a groan. She heard the toilet flush and quickly shut the window. Regina emerged with her hair pulled back and a frown on her face.

"I'm gross." She said with a child-like pout.

Emma didn't know what to say, or she just couldn't speak. She should have known that the woman she'd hired and fallen for, was a deadly runaway from the C.I.A, that is just another day in the life of. "Yeah." She was pulled from her stupor. "Yeah, vomiting." She said with a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked seriously.

"Nothing, I just have a lot to do today, the kids. It's confusing me." At least that last bit was true. Emma was not a liar but what else was she to do?

"We'll be out of your hair then." Regina got the hint.

Fuck, Emma thought. "Wait, you have to stay for breakfast." Fuck! She thought louder.

"Okay, then I promise to leave you alone." Regina teased, and went off in to the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Emma mumbled, pinching her bridge before plastering on a happy face and going to find her children.

Reese and Bae were seated on the living room floor, passing a ball between themselves and Henry, who Regina went to pick up. The boy cooed in his mothers arms and she beamed, she was gorgeous.

"Hey mom. How was your date?" Reese asked, following Emma into the kitchen after her mother kissed Bae good morning.

"We had fun, even though it didn't play out like it should have." She said.

"Aw, are you hungover?" Reese sang.

"Yes, and don't even think about it." Emma warned.

Reese held up her hand in surrender before sitting at the table. "So, do you love her?"

"What!" Emma yelped, dropping the pan into the sick with a sickening clatter. "Fuck!" Her head throbbed, as she grabbed the sick and used it for support.

"O-kay." Reese stood. "I'm sorry, drink some coffee, I'll be out there." She backed away from her mother, who began to tear up in frustration. Arms circled her waist, Regina. She relaxed unconsciously, then tensed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Regina purred.

Emma wanted to yell at her and tell her everything, but she knew that was wrong. "No, but I can't talk about it right now. Please understand."

Regina kissed her shoulder. "Of course, when or if you're ready, you know I'm here.''

"Thank you." Emma sighed, flipping a pan in childish resentment.

"How about this," Regina gently picked out the fallen pan. "I cook, you take a shower."

"R-" Emma almost said, but stopped. She knew that the other woman noticed but chose to ignore. "Okay." She settled on.

"Now go." Regina shooed her, smacking her bottom as she scurried. Regina went on to make pancakes, eggs, and potatoes O'Brian style in the time it took Emma to shower. She was used to cooking large meals by now, and it was a cinch.

Emma emerged smelling and feeling clean, she inhaled the scent of food and nearly floated into the kitchen. All of them, including Ruth who had just rose, ate together. The kids steered most of the conversation, the three woman only speaking up when a question was thrown their way or an inappropriate topic was pushed in. The breakfast was nice and after doing dishes and putting leftovers in the fridge, Henry and Regina said their goodbyes.

"She's lovely, Emma." Ruth said in her slight Italian accent after Emma closed the door behind the pair.

"Yeah." Emma breathed, asking Ruth to bathe Bae while she went to check on the shop. Saturdays, Reese ran the business, as punishment for never helping on the weekdays. Emma joined her daughter as they fought through the dreaded morning crowd.

Regina stepped into her room at the inn, it felt less homey after being with Emma and her family, their home was warm and inviting. The room was nice, but cold and impersonal, not something she was unaccustomed to but it was high time that changed. She hoped that her relationship with Emma would work out, she felt deserving of some happiness at this point in her life. She smiled, and plucked Henry out of his stroller, it was time for a bath.

She undressed and got in the tub, Henry in tow. He splashed and played with his toys with excited giggles until it was time for the dreaded hair washing. He held a cool rag over his face while she rubbed shampoo into his curls.

"Neh!" He screamed when she poured water on his head. "No!" He yelped when she moved in with the rag the foamed in body soap.

"Yes, dear. Hold still." She spoke softly, he resisted but gave in after realizing she was much stronger than he. "There we go, all clean!" She cooed.

He grinned a nearly toothless grin and went about splashing while she stepped out and into a towel. He was wrapped into a tight bundle and placed onto the bed, his favorite part. She turned on the radio to a jazz channel before pulling out a fairytale book from Henry's things.

She sat beside her son-bundle and flipped open the book to the tale about The Mad Hatter. "Once upon a time.." She began.

 **Oh no, trouble in paradise! I hope you enjoyed, I love to hear what you all have to say!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashbacks, how fun! NSFW for the first portion.**

Emma sank down into the great disaster of fabric bulk that was her bed, feeling quite defeated after a long day of trying to dodge the illustrious woman that had ensnared her so swiftly. Having a far more arduous affect than intended, Regina had confronted Emma after four days of slithering out of her advances.

"Miss Swan." She spoke harshly without sounding cold. "A word." Not a question. Regina was leaned against the freezer door, motioning with her eyes for Emma to follow or else.

"What's up?" Emma asked, stepping into the door frame.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Regina asked, arms crossed in a defiant stance.

 _Because you're a deadly assassin that could snap my neck at any time?_ "I haven't I just don't like PDA in the work place." Emma lied.

"Mhm." Regina didn't buy it. "You didn't seem to mind up until after our date. If you wish for me to leave you alone, all you have to do is say as much." Emma let out a whine as Regina pulled her into the freezer, slamming it shut. "Tell me, Emma." She whispered into her ear before biting it. "Tell me this isn't what you want." Emma squirmed as her breath tickled her drums.

"I-" Emma tried to say before transfixing her gaze anywhere but on Regina. "I don't want this."

Regina placed her head on Emma's shoulder before sighing. "Now, why would you lie to me? Hm? I can tell when you're lying Miss Swan, you're not very subtle."

"It was never my strong suit." She managed as wandering hands traveling over her abdomen, heading down. Emma his when cold digits grazed her searing skin. "I can't." She whimpered when Regina's hand were slithering under her jeans.

"I told you, all you have to do is ask." The brunette purred, it didn't take long for her to find the peak of the heat radiating from between toned thighs. "Awfully wet for someone who doesn't want this." She ran a long, manicured nail over the blonde's clitoris.

Emma shivered, she was so hot and Regina's cold hand only heightened the pleasure she was experiencing. "Please." She sighed. Regina chuckled before slipping the soaked silk aside, allowing her further access to the slick heat. Emma moaned despite he efforts not to when a chilled digit slid without effort, past her entrance. Another was added when the first slipped within effortlessly. Then another, and she was curling, pressing and pivoting within the slick walls.

Emma moaned loudly, not even thinking twice about their current predicament. The pain of a third finger only heightened the pleasure as it was soon just a passing thought. The lone thumb moved to rest on her nervous bundle before pressing hard, resulting is a sharp whimper escaping past her chords. Now moving in slow, hard circles going in not a particular direction, Emma cried out as the sensations become to much for her to bear. Stars were all she could see as with a final twist and wiggle of her digits, and a quick finally of manipulating the jutting bundle, Emma came with a throaty cry.

Regina felt the waves of liquid excitement as they rinsed over her hand, squirting into her palm. After running her index finger over the velvet folds once more for good measure, she removed her arousal coated hand.

"What's this?" She hummed, spreading her fingers as the juices stuck to her fingers. She laughed, bringing the limb to her face, sucking the fingers so they were dry. "You taste delicious, doll." She whispered, biting Emma's ear from where she still stood behind her. "Can you stand?" She asked.

"Yes." Emma told her, still taken aback by what just happened, she can honestly say she hadn't expected _that,_ even when the door was slammed shut.

"Are you through being a child and ignoring me for no good reason?" Emma nodded. "Good girl, we're both adults, if we have problems we'll solve them." She turned Emma to face her, kissing her cheek. "Together." She told her before opening the door, and exiting as quickly as she entered.

"Fucking bullshit." Emma muttered, adjusting her pooled panties and jeans before following the brunette into the shop once more.

 **10 years prior**

Emma had been training hard for the past year, and it was finally time for her to go out on her first 'hunt', as Tink had so eloquently put it. The other blonde would accompany her this time, as Emma was lost, and they'd become close in the time they'd known each other.

"Ready?" Tink was pressed up against a black town car belonging to the company. Emma nodded, and they slid into the car. "Nervous?" She asked.

"Yeah." Emma said in a breath. "I can do this though, I've been training, I'm awesome, I got this." Emma gave herself a pep talk.

"That's the spirit, baby!" Tink said in a hype. "Woo! You get to hit someone!" She said, Emma looked wide-eyed at her, the blonde sobered jokingly. "Probably." Tink shrugged. "Let's go over this one more time, give it to me."

"Okay; His name is Oliver Beck, he's a wanna-be pro swimmer at University of Boston. Also a skilled hack, who's been leaking classified governmental funding files for the past three years. If we don't stop his now, it could be controversial, riots, murders, the whole Big Jiminey." Emma sited.

"Good girl." Tink complimented, and Emma was back dwelling in her nerves. Sensing her angst growing, she placed a comforting hand on her knee and squeezed. "I'm going to be right there with you, there's no need to be nervous." Tink turned to her once the reached a stop light.

Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss her partner. "I know, I'm excited to, I know we're going to rock this bitch." They shared a laugh and another peck before the light turned green.

They pulled up in front of the fraternity that Beck belonged to.

"Ugh I hate Frat boys." Tink said and shivered in disgust.

"College kids." Emma shuddered as well, they laughed together before moving in on the dark house. His room was in the basement, which was an obstacle, but not one they couldn't overcome. Third window on the bottom floor, the light was on and the boy could be seen asleep on his keyboard. Tink motioned Emma over, who was by her side in a moment.

The window was slightly ajar, miraculously, and the slid in undetected. A moan could be heard through the walls. Tink was laughing silently when Emma went rigid and bore a guilty expression. Taking out a burlap sack from her bag, she grabbed the boy by his sandy blonde pony tail, shocked when he didn't wake. Emma gasped.

"Tink, he's dead!" She whispered, pointing to a knife lodged in his throat.

"Oh." Tink dropped the head, it slammed on the desk before falling to the floor. She dusted her hands, before moving back towards the window. "Let's go then, we didn't do this, we're not going to get caught."

"You're a cop! Who's going to catch us even if we did?"

"You're right, come on." She laughed and grabbed Emma's hand to boost her up and out of the room. The pair practically skipped to the car, happier than expected when they didn't have to do any work.

"Victory loving?" Emma asked as Tink shrugged off her advances. "Please, I've been good." She pouted.

"I'm driving, do you want to die?" She asked.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." She laughed as she sucked on Bell's sweet spot.

"Emma!" She giggled. "No, I'm serious. I just giggled, that is the line."

"Aw, why, that was adorable?" Emma sank back into the passenger seat.

"What are you going to be like when we actually finish a mission?" Tink threw playfully.

"Guess you're just going to have to find out." Emma said with a click and a wink.

"Crazy, woman, you are CRAZY!"

"Takes two to tango, baby." Emma joked as they pulled into the warehouse lot. When they left, they're personal cars were the only one's there, now joined by a black Mercedes. "Who's car is that?" She asked.

"Fuck." Tink said, getting out and slamming the door. "Stay here."

"What?" Emma began.

"Just stay please." She said and walked towards the car.

"O-kay." Emma sang and turned the radio up.

Tink strode over to the car where an old friend awaited, she slid inside in a huff, not daring to turn to the other woman.

"Bell, you're looking well, guess you meant it when you said you didn't need me anymore." The sultry voice purred, that voice used to be her weakness.

"You know I did." She turned to the woman. "What are you doing here, I told you I never wanted to see you again?" Bell told.

"Yeah, well I did something stupid and I need your help to ensure no one ever finds out."

"Why would I help you, Regina? In all the years I've known you, you've done nothing but fuck me over." Tink accused, her voice raising.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry, but I need you, Bell, please." Regina turned to her, desperation filling her features to the brim. "Don't make me beg." She asked, to prove she indeed would.

"Ugh." Tink groaned and sank back into cushy italian leather. "What did you do this time?" She asked, recalling all the other time's Regina had come to her with a similar plea.

Regina stared ahead, staying quiet as she mulled over the ways to place her actions into words. "I stole something, for someone."

"Stop." Tink deadpanned, not in the mood for a word game.

"Fuck, I stole nuclear strike files, Bell, I fucking stole them right from the boss' computer and gave them to a rookie to give to Russia."

"Wha- why Regina, why would you even think about doing that?" Tink was dumbstruck.

"I don't know, I'd been training him and the way he explained it made so much sense, I just I don't know." Regina said, defeated, she'd known how truly idiotic she was.

Tink pinched the bridge of her nose, Regina usually had this affect on her. "Why, why would you tell me this?"

"Because I need you." Was all she said, receiving a glare, she knew Tink would not turn her away, the woman was a bleeding heart if there'd ever been one.

"I don't know how to help you, you're fucked and you know it."

"I need you to kill him." Regina told her, Tink sighed sharply in return. "The rookie."

"Why can't you just kill him, you kill people all the time?"

"You know that if I kill him they'll be on to me immediately."

"This all makes no sense, there's no difference between you and I doing this, he'll be dead either way."

"Look, I can't explain it all, but you know I don't fuck around with my work. Do you trust me?" Regina asked, her eyes locked on tight to Tink's.

Her gaze didn't falter. "Not as a person, but as an agent," She nodded. "Yes."

Regina relaxed, her eyes moving to study the night resting upon them. "I'm so angry at myself, Bell, I've put myself on this pedestal of being the best and most ruthless fault free agent there is, then I go and make this mistake. God," She slammed her palms on the wheel. "I should just kill myself before they get to me."

Tink looked at her with slight pity. "You should." Regina turned to meet her eyes once more, the only difference being the tears she'd shed. "But you won't, we both know that." Tink sighed. "I'll need his information, as soon as now, the quicker I get this done, the less chance it has of spreading." Tink began to plan her hit.

"I have it all, under the seat just there." Regina told her pointing under the passenger seat.

"You knew I'd say yes." Tink shook her head.

"Well, no I just wanted to be prepared in case you did." Regina shrugged, "I got you a little something, too, in the glove box." Tink glared at her, opening the compartment to reveal a mini gun.

"I want so badly to be mad at you," Tink held up the piece, it had pearlescent trim surrounding matte charcoal. "But this is beautiful."

"If there's anything we have in common it's an eye for the finer things in life." Regina said whimsically, scanning over Tink, remembering the few times they'd fallen into bed together.

"Is there any chance of me recovering the file? If so I'll need a description of the drive."

"Yes." Regina shook her head, lustful thoughts pushed aside. "It's a small blue drive, like this." She handed her a flash. "Though he is a traitor, he's still a rookie, probably doesn't plan on getting caught, but I know exactly where it will be. He has a painting of dogs playing poker in his apartment, it's covering a hole he punched through, it'll be in there until he sends it to the Russians in two weeks."

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

"You know me, I always do my research." She winked. "So do we have a deal?" Regina asked, extending her hand to the blonde. Tink glanced pensively down at the gloved hand before giving it a weak shake. "Excellent, we'll be in touch." Regina finished, starting the car as cue for Tink to leave.

Gathering her items she stepped out of the flashy vehicle, barely getting the chance to slam shut the door when it sped away, leaving her in a cloud of dust.

"Cunt." She muttered, turning to the car where she'd left Emma. Tink sank back into the driver's seat, sighing defeatedly.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked after pulling a sucker out of her mouth with a 'pop'. "Who was that?"

"Someone I'd rather forget." She let out, crossing her arms. "She gave me a job a long time ago, when I first started, we became some kind of friends, well I guess you could call it that from a distance, but she's," Tink furrowed her brows trying to come up with the right word. "She just complicated."

"Oh." Emma said. "So she came to complicate things all over again?"

"Yeah, something like that." Tink sighed, running her hands down her face in attempts to wipe away her tired headache. Emma sighed and pulled one of the blonde's hand to her chest.

"You can tell me anything." Emma assured.

"I know." Tink gave her a warm smile. "I would, but these aren't my secrets to tell, you understand."

"Of course." Emma nodded, kissing each of the woman's knuckles before exhaling deeply. "Are you hungry? Because I could eat three babies."

"That's.. morbid." Tink stifled a laugh, failing. "Now that you mention, I am starving." She started up the car and drove to the diner they'd taken to frequenting.

Emma and Tink had gone their respective ways after dropping the town car off back at the company lot, Emma was dead tired and stuffed. It was nearly three a.m. when she stepped foot in the lobby of her complex. A man was pacing by the elevator.

"Careful you don't burn a hole in floor, it's a long way down." She said, he stopped flat when her voice sounded. "If you're waiting for the elevator, you have to press down after up, it's all fucked up." She shrugged, he did so and the arrow indicated it coming their way.

"Thanks." He laughed. "I've been down here for an hour. I just moved in on the fourth floor."

"An hour and you didn't take the stairs?" Emma laughed, thumbing to the door leading up.

He looked embarrassed, rubbing his nape. "I guess I never thought of it." He smiled up at her sheepishly. "Neal," Neal said, extending his hand for her to shake.

She did so. "Emma," The elevator rang as the doors slid open. He motioned for her to enter first, she did with a raised brow before he stood beside her. Emma got out on the second floor to pick up Reese from Maria.

"I'll see you around, enjoy the new place." She told Neal and waved.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied, giving a peace sigh wave as the elevator door came to a close.

Emma went to unlocked Maria's door, to find it already open. Emma stopped and felt her blood run cold. She pulled out the pistol she'd learned to use, and held it at her thigh, safety off. The door was lightly pushed out and she pointed to gun out in front of her, searching for an intruder. Emma moved into the kitchen, Empty. Living room, empty as well, she began to panic.

 _Keep your cool, Em, you got this._

She held her breath until she arrived at Maria's bedroom, opening it slowly, she finally allowed herself to inhale, a strong metallic smell overwhelmed her, she knew it to be blood. Emma burst through the door, the curtains were waving to her where they half-covered an open window. Emma looked about for the body, but found none. Walking to the bathroom door, she was met with the same smell only stronger this time. The door crept open, the sight was apalling, Emma gagged and covered her mouth so she didn't scream.

In the tub was the elderly Maria, she was on ice, but the blood that had once occupied her was flooding out and onto the floor. From her throat to her navel was a long and precise cut, she appeared to have been harvested.

"Jesus, f-fuck." Emma cried, turning out to stand in the hallway, where she emptied the contents of her stomach before calling Tink.

"Hello?" She answer groggily.

"Ah- Tink." Was all she could manage before she was gasping for air between choking sobs.

"Emma, oh my god." Tink's voice came through, now awake. "Ems, breathe, tell me what's wrong."

Emma hyperventilated for a minute or to before she was composed enough to form a sentence. "Maria, she's-she's dead, I just came to get Reese, a-and the door was open." Emma spit, her mouth reeking of bile. "Oh my god, it's so awful, it's so- ah." Emma said, retching again. "Please come, I need you." Emma whimpered.

"I'm already on my way." Tink told her as Emma continued to sob. "Emma, baby, find Reese, okay? I'll be there soon, wait in the lobby."

"Stay on the phone please." Emma begged, shakily righting herself and making way to the room Maria had converted to a nursery for her. The door was locked, Maria must have known, Bless her.

"I'm not going anywhere, find her." Tink said softly. Emma unlocked the door using her key, and found her daughter fast asleep in the crib, she picked her up, balancing the phone between her should and ear.

Emma turned to leave as she heard someone running down the fire escape, she ducked, only to see Neal, the man she'd met in the lobby, booking it down the steps, only now he had a cooler and duffle bag in his grip. Emma gaped, but he hadn't seen her.

She ran to the lobby, Tink pulled up moment later, racing into the building followed by a whole armada of cops and forensic workers. She went straight to a bleary eye'd Emma who was clutching her sleeping child like a lifeline.

"Emma?" She said kindly, like she was speaking to a child and not a full grown woman. "Are you okay, baby? Emma nodded, and allowed herself to be pulled into Tink's embrace. They remained that way until a detective came to take her statement.

 **Present Day**

Emma recalled the night Maria had died, it had been a life changing night, she felt so young and pure before that day, but seeing the woman she'd come to love like family, butchered like an animal, she felt the first stamp of darkness on her soul. Many followed, but that night had been the darkest and deepest wound, even now she would shed a tear for her.

She'd never told Reese about that night, or even about Maria, she didn't want her child to have the burden of the knowledge weighing her down like it had her mother.

Emma wiped her eyes, and glared back at the email from Tink, she was conflicted as she'd ever been. A part of her wanted to tell Tink all about Regina and her relationship with her, but she knew she couldn't do it over the phone. With that thought, she knew exactly what to do. Emma dialed a number that hadn't changed in 11 years, it rang four times before a familiar voice flooded through.

"This is Bell." Came Tink's voice.

"Tink?" Emma croaked, the sound of her voice bringing forth more emotion than she'd expected.

"Emma? Oh I was afraid you wouldn't call, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm- I'm fine, how are you?" Emma let out, she'd complain some other time.

"You know, same old shit." Tink laughed, Emma as well, but with less heart. "Have you thought about my offer?" She asked after a moment's silence.

"I have, and I want you to come see me, as soon as you can." Emma told her.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that. Why though?"

"I just, I can't tell you until you get here, please just understand." Emma strained, she felt as if she reverted back 11 years ago when meeting Tink in that hospital room.

"I understand, I'll book a flight for this weekend, okay? Are you alright?" Tink asked, she'd always been this was, caring.

"I am, I just really need you right now, I'm so confused." Emma said, holding back tears.

"Okay, okay." Tink sighed, trying to soothe Emma from her place, thousands of miles away. "I'll be there soon and we can work whatever this is out."

"Okay, thank you." Emma inhaled, exhaled.

"Of course, Em. I love you, okay? I'll see you soon." Tink said,Emma could hear her kind smile.

"Okay, I love you, too." Emma breathed before hanging up. A tear fell, just as Reese screamed her name, followed by Bae. Wiping away her emotion, she stood.

"Coming!" Mom-mode activated, she rushed to where her children awaited.

 **So much action, I had too much fun with this. Emotions run wild! Hope everyone enjoyed, until we meet again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is still a SQ storyline, but if you really hate Tink, there are.. ways that will be rewarding to us all. (; Sorry it's so short, I tried none the less. NSFW.**

Regina stood in the foyer of a model apartment she'd taken to looking at, it'd been her second visit, after the first she'd decided almost immediately she needed to buy it. It was a two bedroom with antiqued features, she found it suited her more than her old home even had.

"I'll take it." Regina said, turning to the young real estate agent.

"Really?" He asked, surprised he'd made a sale. "Wow, thank you, this has been on the market for a couple of years, I was giving up hope."

"Mm." She said, then furrowed he brows. "Why is that? It's large and not over priced, seems perfect."

"I know, but it's not modern, that's what everyone wants now." He shrugged, handing her the papers.

"I see, well it's my gain." She smiled brightly, signing them.

"It certainly is, enjoy Ma'am." He said and slid out of the apartment, leaving Regina and Henry alone in their new home. Though it wouldn't be ready to move in for a couple of weeks, it was wonderful just to know it would be their's soon.

"This is our new home, baby boy." She reached down to tickle his chin, smiling brightly at the giggle she received. "Okay, let's go back to work." She said, turning to walk the mile back to the shop. She'd gotten the call to come sign the papers just before she'd let off for lunch, perfect timing then, but now it was a race to get back before 1:30.

Rushing in one minute past, she groaned, punctuality was _very_ important to her. She trekked up the stairs to drop Henry off with Reese, who'd taken the day off school. Making her way back down the steps, she heard Emma's voice coming from the alley, she was on the phone.

"Okay so?" She asked into the line. "Awesome, see you then Tinky." Regina stiffed at the name she hadn't heard in years, but surely Emma couldn't know the same Tink, so she shrugged it off, and stepped into the shop before she could be caught eavesdropping.

Regina felt under her skirt where she kept one of her hunting knives on the right, and a revolver to the left. Knowing they were still in place set her at ease, she couldn't be expected to walk around, a wanted woman, and not have at least one means of defending herself or another. The kitchen called to her as she still hadn't finished her quota of goods for the day. Regina set herself to doing so, and the day slipped by.

Emma stood in the threshold, watching her employee work tirelessly smoothing dough out one last time before storing it for the next day. She wiped her brow, still not taking notice to Emma.

"Hey," Emma said from the door, Regina jumped and gripped her left thigh. "Sorry, it's six." Emma said, eyes fixed on the death grip the other woman had on her leg.

"It is?" Regina turned to face the clock, she the loosened her grip on the weapon. "Wow, time flies." She said, smiling at Emma, who looked nervous. "Something wrong?" She asked, moving to clean up her mess.

"Hm?" Emma raised her head. "No, no I'm just being weird." She laughed.

"Oh." Regina countered, continuing to clean, she could sense the woman's lingering question, the blonde hadn't a knack for subtlety. "You can ask, you know?" She said, not looking up.

"Ask what?" Emma blurted.

"Well that's what I'm trying to find out." Regina said, finishing up the counter, moving to the stove.

"I just wanted to know what you did before you came here, you never told me." Emma stated.

Regina stilled, taken back and not liking where this was headed. "I did, I told you I worked in an office."

"Oh, that's right." Emma nodded. "Well like accounting?"

"Emma!" Regina let out, suddenly upset. "I do not wish to speak of my past, it's something I'd like to forget, that's why I'm here, so please." She leaned against the counter, still refusing to face the blonde. "Please don't ask me again."

Emma sighed, moving over to the other woman and enveloping her in an embrace similar to the one she'd found herself in not too long again. "I'm sorry, I won't ask again, I just want to know more about you, I hardly know anything about your past." She rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder, inhaling the scent of her jasmine and lavender hair products.

"There's nothing worth sharing." She muttered, shrugging Emma away, leaving her confused where they once stood.

"They why won't you tell me?" Emma called.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Regina shouted. "We had a good thing going before you wanted to know all about my past!"

"Hey! No!" Emma countered when Regina tried to walk away. "You don't get to walk away from me, I've never pushed you, not when you lied about your name, and not now."

"You're pushing me right now, Emma. This is a game you don't want to play, not with me. Now move." She demanded, pushing past the blonde and up the stairs, returning after a moment with Henry. She started to leave when Emma followed.

"Stop!" Emma ran to catch up with her, grabbing her arm so she would have no choice but to face her, forgetting in that moment who this woman was. Regina grabbed Emma by the wrist where her hand had gripped her lower forearm, and twisted the woman around so she held her arm in a most vulnerable position. Emma hissed at the tension caused by the position, Regina's grip was strong, but so was Emma; the blonde moved in to the other woman and using her free hand, grabbed her by the side of her neck, succeeding in slamming her onto the concrete.

"Ah!" Regina swore as she collide hard with the sidewalk. Emma stood straight, extending her hand to the other woman, who took it, confused by the blonde's sudden skill.

"You okay?" Emma asked, running her hands down the length of the brunette's arms before exhaling, she hadn't taken someone down in years and forgot how exhilarating it was. "Sorry, I didn't want to have to do that, but you know.." She trailed off, looking sheepish. "You started it." She stated.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have clutched onto my arm, I could be halfway home by now. This is on you." Regina scolded, Emma laughed at her ferocity because she could tell it wasn't genuine.

"I'm sorry, I just felt we didn't finish our conversation." Emma continued. "I think we should." She tried to convey the importance of the topic through a screen of emerald.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Miss Swan." Regina crossed her arms.

"And I think you're lying." Emma said simply. "Come one, we can have drinks." Emma began walking away, sighing out her dismay when Regina remained plastered where she stood.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, not after that." She narrowed her eyes. "What's your game?"

"You see this is why we need to talk." Emma urged, holding the door to her apartment ajar, she motioned the other woman to step within. With a distrusting glare, she did so.

The trio were upstairs in a moment and making their place at the small tiled table that decorated one cluttered corner. Regina remained poised as she sat, Emma set her path to the bar that looked DIY. Pulling out a bottle of whiskey, top shelf by the looks of it, she poured them each a few fingers over ice.

Emma handed her the drink, she pushed it away, crossing her legs she studied Emma like a sample under a microscope. Emma stared back, they stayed that way for a good while, both women unsure of what to do next. Emma noticed from the corner of her eye, Regina moved back to her left thigh. Emma moved to grab her firearm as well, slamming it on the table. Regina didn't flinch, her eyes did avert to the weapon before she raised a brow.

"Your move." Emma nodded. Regina rolled her eyes before gently removing the revolver from it's holster and placing it delicately on the table. "See, we can be civil."

"Mm, for now." Regina purred. "How long have you known?" She asked.

"Couple of days,"She stated simply.

"So this was all a rouse, so you could take me out?" Regina accused, betrayal seeped through her pores, she thought she could trust the blonde.

"What? No, I never accepted the offer." Emma shrugged, downing her drink content as the alcohol burned it's way down her esophagous.

"Ah, a hit-man, so there will be more, I presume." The brunette questioned, sipping her drink.

"The correct term would be hit-woman, or assassin, which is way cooler." Emma laughed, Regina didn't so she dulled uncomfortably. "Yeah, but uh, no, I work for Cold Fire, so I'm basically a glorified bail bonds person. However, I'm pretty good at what I do, so I have been assigned to assassinations before." She shrugged it off, not wanting, and not able to speak more of her former career.

Regina went rigid when Emma listed off her place of work, she knew it all too well. "So you know Bell." She stated, not even bothering to make it a question.

"I do, she was the one who got me the job." Emma looked her straight in the eye. "She saved me." The blonde gave a kind smile, Regina almost wanted to return it. The brunette processed, this was truly overwhelming, she pinched her bridge and began a breathing exercise. "I didn't mean to stress you out." Emma gave, placing her hand on the older woman's knee.

"No! Don't touch me." She cried, jerking away. Emma held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry." The blonde let out, just as taken back by the reaction as Regina seemed to be. "Regina," She said softly. "Can I call you that?"

"Well I would expect you to, now wouldn't I?" Regina snapped.

"I like it better, I suits you." Emma smiled.

"I would hope so." Regina growled.

"Will you stop? Jesus, I'm trying to make this work can't you see that?" Emma raised her voice. "You know _why_ I didn't take that job?" She asked, Regina met her eyes, they were hard with truth. "Because I don't want to let you go, I can't lose you, Regina. You're the only person that's ever made me feel like I matter, you know? Like I wasn't just company or a quick fuck in the backseat, you made me feel like someone who could be good." Emma knew she wasn't going to speak, so she went on. "The moment I saw you, I thought it was a dream, that you were just there to tease me and I would wake up without the chance of meeting you. Once I saw you were real, I just had to know you, and I'm _so_ glad that I did. Knowing you, was the greatest privilege I was ever given." She wiped a tear. "How could I let that go?"

Regina's features remained stoic, but a tear streamed down her right quarter, her breath hitched when Emma wiped it away. "We're not going to be _those_ people again, are we?" She said, and they both laughed.

"No," Emma shook her head with a weak smile. "Not today, at least."

"This is real, isn't it?" Regina asked, her voice was tired, she was, too. "Us, everything."

"It's okay, I'm scared, too." Emma took her hands, kissing them both. "But, I'd rather be scared with you than scared all by myself." She confessed.

"Me, too." Regina agreed, she met Emma's eyes, and soon they were leaning into one another.

Slowly, their lips met somewhere in the middle, soft and passionate at first, then they were standing, grasping at one another as if any severed contact would result in death. Tongues made an appearance as they gently played a game of taste test.

"Take me to bed, Miss Swan." Regina said breathlessly, Emma smiled and took her slender hand to lead them where her bed awaited.

As soon as bodies were on the bed, all bets were off, and they went at each other like it was their last time. Molding into the body beneath her, it was Emma's turn to take the lead. Blonde hair tickled her thighs, she grasped onto it and pulled the head it hugged deep into her core. Emma moaned at the bold move, the sound vibrating up into the woman who was her weakness.

In long languid stokes of her cool muscle, Emma explored Regina for the first time. With heavy breathes she massaged the blonde's scalp, providing her with just enough pleasure to hum her appreciation onto the mound, she nipped at the tender flesh, causing it's recipient to buck up.

"Emma," Regina hushed. "Fuck me," She pulled her closer. Emma wanted to smile but she had other intentions, and her mouth was the greatest tool in accomplishing them. Left and right she flicked her tongue over the nervous bud, whimpers were stifled as Regina bit down on her free hand to keep quiet, knowing full well there were children in the other room.

Emma had been feeling rather bold in that moment as she nibbled on her lover's clit, Regina let out a loud cry when she bit down.

"Fuck!" She said, another gasp. "Please I'm almost there." Regina twirled the blonde back into her, where she buried her asset deep into the welcoming core. Regina's bite on her hand had started to become sore, as she tasted copper, and she couldn't help but suck the wound dry.

Emma moved against the forces of the brunette's contracting walls, moving in and out with little resistance, and when she felt them gripping her with unmatchable strength, she brought her hand up to toy with the bundle one last time, that was all it took as the brunette came undone in one swift jolt.

Waves of liquid excitement came rushing towards her as she struggled to keep up with lapping them away, relishing in the taste, she was painfully aware of her own throbbing sex. Regina fell back as she came, the act of such becoming too much and her vision blurred. Panting, she regained her poise and slowly sat up to meet the blond halfway for a salty sweet kiss.

Regina moaned into her lover's mouth as she tasted herself with a hint of the other woman as well. She continued the act but before long she grew restless, and pushed Emma hard into the pillows, she collided with an 'oomph' before grinning salaciously up at the woman, who stared at her pupils wide and hungry with lust. Regina settled herself between the blonde's legs, so their heated cores were hovering over each other in sweet promise. Slowly, she connected them, and hummed for the sensation was almost too much for her still tender nerves.

She began to ride into her partner slowly, but the pressure was bringing her to a teasing peak that was for sure. Emma came to the point where she had no doubts of being heard but couldn't bring herself to care in the least as she was overcome by arousal and lost in the beautiful woman who'd gracefully swept her off her feet, dropping her, then once again picking her up even more sensual than before. Emma could feel herself climaxing, Regina must have has a sixth sense of such and began pivoting harder and faster, now unable to contain her cries of delectation.

Emma came in a roar of bliss, Regina soon after as their gooey cores mixed as one, filling the room with a most titillating incense that was all them. Regina fell beside Emma, they turned their heads simultaneously and smiled at each other, fulfilled before staring back up at the canipy over head, both thinking the same thing.

 _I'm so fucked._

 **How was that for fun? I'm running low on smutty situations, so prompts of that sort will be included in future chapters if I receive any. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I started another fiction, I'm horrible, I know. It's.. dark so I don't know about posting it, it's already pretty far along, maybe once completed. Oh well, here's something to chew on.**

Regina tapped her pen against the desk, the past few days with Emma had been most wonderful, but when she woke this morning she had the pressing feeling that something was about to go wrong. Emma had left early, she hadn't even seen her off.

The brunette had moved in upstairs, Emma felt it best since there could be other's looking for her and she wouldn't take any chances, Regina agreed of course. Living in made the work commute all the easier, and the couple had gotten to know on another on a far more intimate level.

Emma had left a not asking Regina to open up for the day, after recent events, they decided opening on Sunday would be a good notion. Turns out, they were right and as soon as the doors were unlocked at 9, consumers just flowed on in. Time flew by, and the brunette's unease had obliviated almost completely. Though, when closing time came around and Emma didn't, she began to worry.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the numbers she'd remembered by heart.

"Hello?" Came Emma's voice.

Relief flooded over her as she breathed out. "Emma, where have you been?"

There was silence. "Uh, I had errands." The blonde replied.

Regina arched her brow. "Is that so?"

"I'll be back soon." Emma said hurriedly and the line went dead. Regina huffed as she contemplated calling back and giving her a piece of her mind. Deciding against it, she cleaned up as she waited for the woman in question.

Emma'd left early Sunday morning, Tink wasn't due to arrive until around one, but she knew as soon as Regina sensed her angst and questioned it, she'd be in a whole new world of shit. Emma being the mutual, she'd also have to be the martyr, which was going to be chore, no doubt. So, she spent her day at the shores nearest the airport, reading and just relaxing, it might be her last chance for a while.

When the time finally rolled around to one, she'd nearly fell asleep with her book over her face to block the penetrating sun. Her phone rang, she jumped and answered it in a haste.

"Hello?" She replied groggily.

"Emma, I'm here, where are you?" Tink's voice flooded through the line.

Emma pulled her phone from her ear and checked the time, to be sure this wasn't a joke. "Shit, I'll be there in ten, meet me by baggage claim." She said, after Tink agreed she hung up and doubled over to the terminal.

Emma stood nearest the revolving claim and searched for a familiar face, she jumped when a voice sounded behind her.

"You're in my way."

"There's a whole fucking airport can't you just-" She turned to see Tink grinning wide behind her. Emma pulled the small woman into a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She said.

"I've missed you, too, but I would like to breathe." Tink chuckled and Emma put her down, they stood there for a moment smiling like fools before Emma picked up her bags, and they walked the way to the bug. "God, you still have this clunker?"

"Why does everyone hate on my car? I mean seriously, it just keeps truckin' on, but I'm the only one who appreciates it's will to live." Emma countered only half-joking.

"You've had it for over a decade, and it was a piece of shit then, too. So, it's not depreciation it's just, why," Tink shook her head. "Just. Why."

"It's the principle, and I couldn't see myself driving anything else, so I guess I just don't want to let it go." Emma said, her car was the only material item she held tied any sentiment to.

"If that's how it is, more power to you." Tink shrugged.

"Thank you, I knew you'd see it my way." Emma laughed.

"This time, Swan, don't get used to it." Tink countered.

"What are you talking about? I've been showing you the light for ten years!" Emma said pulling out of the lot.

" _The light?_ That's a bit self-righteous, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Emma sang. "But it's true."

Tink rolled her neck. "I hate planes."

"Planes hate you." Emma replied. Tink reeled back with an 'excuse you' look plastered on her face, before they both fell into a sea of laughter. "Hungry?" Emma asked after a moment.

"I could eat." Tink shrugged, unbeknownst to the blonde's real reason behind putting off going home.

"Excellent, there's this place called Marcello's, it'll blow your mind, then we could go to the harbor or this really neat place out in the mountains, you have to see it, it's only open on the weekend so it's now or never." Emma rambled.

"Emma." Tink ended. "What's going on?" She could read this woman like a book.

Emma sighed, strengthening her grip on the wheel. "Nothing, I'm just really happy you're here." She replied.

"No," Tink drew out. "There's something else, spill."

"I know, and I will, but please, just roll with me." Emma pleaded. "We just need to wait until six, we can't go back to my place until the shop is closed for the day, okay?"

Tink looked reluctant, but slowly nodded, her quizzical eyes never leaving Emma. "Okay, you can play tour-guide."

Emma smiled contently as they fell into a comfortable silence. Pulling up to Marcello's, the ever so chivalrous Emma Swan ran to the passenger's side door, opening it for Tink before she even got the chance to unbuckle herself. The place wasn't as busy as expected, and they were seated in a booth as soon as they'd entered. Drinks were ordered, and Emma sat with her hands clasped as she pressed her lips against them, she wouldn't spill her guts, she couldn't.

Tink let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes to top it off. "Is it really that big of a deal that you won't even speak to me?"

Emma tilted her head left to right in consideration. "It's more about the reaction than the situation." She answered.

"Thank you." Tink said as the waiter arrived with their drinks, beer for the two of them. "Did someone die?" She asked when the waiter was out of sight. "You're pregnant!" She slapped the table.

Emma took a long swig, then shook her head as she swallowed. "Can't you just wait! I haven't seen you in three years," Emma countered. "What's gone down in Neverland, Tinkerbelle?" Emma joked.

Tink narrowed her eyes. "You know I hate that." She said.

"Ah, come on, it's cute." Emma twirled her hair.

"It is not cute, my hippie-ass parents named me after a fairy! A testy one at that, I am not testy!" Tink's cheeks grew red, her name had always bothered her.

Emma blew out, stifling a giggle. The waiter then returned to take their orders, Emma deciding on a breakfast platter, as she had skipped the meal in her rush to be devoid of the apartment before Regina woke. Tink went for a BLT, and they both took another drink before glaring at each other in playful challenge.

Emma clapped her hands to the side, Tink's eyes averted to the noise. "Ha!" Emma pointed at her, Tink gave her a face only a sore loser could wear. "But really, I want to know what you've been up to." She settled.

"Well, if you would bother calling every now and then, you'd know." Tink muttered.

Emma scrunched her nose. "What was that? Oh, I thought I heard some FUCKING BULLSHIT!" She yelled, only to be rewarded with a slap. Being a public servant, the smaller blonde hated absurd and rude behavior, much like her former partner was displaying now.

"Eck." Tink replied. "You know I hate that."

"Duh, why else would I have done it?" Emma teased, Tink rolled her eyes. "So spill."

"Hm," She furrowed her brows in thought. "Oh my God, Emma." Tink looked up in horror.

Emma's eye's bulged. "What, do I have something on my face?" She moved to find the culprit.

Tink shook her head viciously. "No, I just realized I have no life." Emma laughed. "No, really! I haven't done anything in the past three years aside from work!"

"I'm sure that's not true, you eat, too." Emma nodded. "And sleep, and other things I'd rather not say in this eatery." She gestured with her hands to prove the point.

"Emma," She looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm old."

Emma tried not to laugh as she shook her head. "No, I will not indulge that kind of attitude. If anyone's old, it's me, I have kids! Kids!"

"It's true, though, I haven't even had sex in a year!" Emma's eyes widened.

"You _are_ old," She put on a bitter face. "We need to get you laid, like, yesterday." Tink nodded, her features remained in a horrified trance. "Hey." Emma snapped her out of it. "It's okay, I know a few really great clubs we can go to while you're here. Foreign guys, and foreign girls, they have it all." She sang the last bit, and their food was placed in front of them.

"Okay, yes, before my crow's feet come in." Tink agreed, biting into her sandwich.

Emma smiled, she'd really missed the woman, their crazy personalities clashed and always called for a good time. Plates quickly began to become visible under the individual food mountains they'd once retained, and both woman sat back, stuffed as turkeys.

"That was awesome." Tink said, finishing off her third beer, she began to feel a nice buzz.

"Right," Emma agreed. "The kids and I used to come here all the time, but that had to end when Bae would eat enough to throw up, so after the third time," She shook her head.

"You let him eat that much three times over?" Tink asked.

Emma held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, he said he could handle it, he's my kid obviously I'm going to take his word for it."

"Oh, Emma, when do you turn twelve?" Tink sighed.

"This many." Emma said in her best baby voice, throwing up a middle finger. They both laughed, Emma paid, and they were out the door. "We still have a couple of hours to kill, want to see my favorite place?"

"Let's roll." Tink said, and they were off, Emma turning off onto a road that would lead them to the forest. The drive was scenic, but it took far longer than she'd anticipated, they arrived nearly an hour after setting sail. The increase in altitude gave the air a bit more bite, Emma had been wearing a simple Nike t-shirt, but now she swung a blue leather jacket over the top. Tink did the same, but her hide was chocolate in color.

Emma led them to a creek that rushed over loose rocks, algae grew all around, moss as well as the trees didn't allow for much sunlight, if any. The woods had an eerie feel to them, but mystical in the same breath.

"Wow," Tink sighed. "It's like magic." The sun had just began to go down, further darkening the dense landscape, and small glows illuminated the tree line. They were the webs of spiders, intact with bioluminescent proteins, the same found in the genetic makeup of light. Some glowed a soft blue, some red, and some green, the magic of this jaded world.

Emma sat on a large stump that had long since been curved into a bench, Tink sat beside her, Emma wrapped one arm around the fairy. They mesmerized in the wonders for a long while, losing themselves in the moment.

"I missed you, Em." Tink said, her voice muffled as she leaned in to breathe in Emma's scent. Emma smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I missed you, too."

During the drive back, Emma began to feel the weight of her situation really pressing down on her, what did she think she was doing? The blonde stilled, she should have told Regina about Tink's arrival, she should have told Tink about Regina. A loud ringing brought her back to Earth, speak of the Devil.

"Hello?" She said timidly. Tink studied the woman driving beside her, she looked unnerved to say the least. Her phone call was clipped, and she didn't even say goodbye to whomever was on the other line.

"Who was that?" Tink asked, Emma remained silent, her eyes glued to the road ahead. "Emma." Tink said, dragging it out.

"Nope, just, you'll see." Emma said, only sounding a bit mad. Tink eyed her suspiciously, and before long they were pulling the bug into a shack-like garage. Emma jumped out of the car and opened the door once more for Tink, they grabbed her two duffles before sliding the door shut, locking it with a 'click'.

Emma went to the apartment door, only to find it locked, she fished for her keys but grew angry quite quickly when she couldn't find them. "Fucking fuck!" She cried out and stormed to the front of the shop, Tink following cautiously. Emma opened the door, it was still unlocked, she scoured for Regina, but she wasn't in sight. A light glowering from the kitchen gave way to her location, Emma turned to Tink, but before she could get a word in a voice sounded.

"Emma Swan! If you think you can get away with hanging up on me you are sadly-" Regina began to rant, but stopped dead when she saw Tink. "You." She ground out.

"Regina Mills." Tink said with equal venom in her tone. The two woman stared at each other, waiting, they didn't have to do much when firearms were simultaneously whipped out and pointed at one another.

"Woe!" Emma said, holding her hands out, trying to keep the peace. The two glared at her, she'd brought this upon them.

"Care to explain." Regina hissed, never breaking eye contact with the officer.

"Uh, look, I'm sorry, I needed her and I felt it would be better this way." Emma began, her hands lowering. "Please put the guns down, we were all civil once we can be again."

Tink let out a cold laugh. "Not a chance."

"For once, I agree." Regina said, her safety was clicked off.

Emma was starting to fear for the worse, she had to do something. "Okay, okay!" She blurted. "This is all my fault, but Regina, if you kill her," She looked for any sign of the woman she had began to love, none. "If you kill her, you'll be dead before your ears stop ringing." Regina's cold expression faltered, she turned her safety off, but the gun remained in it's wake.

"You first." She nodded towards Tink, who shook her head.

"You forget that I know you, Mills." Regina smirked at that, but their stances remained. "Emma, explain, it's time."

Emma looked lost, she had this whole situation mapped out, but now that it was happening, she couldn't think of a damn thing to say. "Uh, well," She stammered.

"Emma!" Regina warned.

"Fuck! Stop yelling at me, I'd be a hell of a lot more literate if I wasn't the only thing standing between two loaded guns and pissed off chicks!" She let out. The two holders nodded in silent agreement not to kill each other, for Emma's sake.

"Thank you, Jesus, all I had to do was have a panic attack!" Emma countered.

"Don't be so dramatic," Tink replied. Emma was about to answer with a snarky comeback when she was interrupted.

"Let's hear it, Swan, you know I don't like to wait." Regina growled. Emma took a deep breath before telling the whole story; from hiring Heather, all the way to why she called Tink to her in the first place.

By the time she'd finished, they'd migrated to the kitchen , where they were indulging in a few well deserved beverages. Tink had her head in her hand's, trying to come up with a reply.

"I can't help her, Emma, this is beyond me."

"Can't or won't?" The blonde asked.

Tink glared at the brunette before answering. "Can't, there's already a hit out on you all over the America's, even some parts of Europe, oh and Australia."

Regina let out a shaky exhale. "So I'm fucked," She hit the table. "This isn't what I wanted." She said weakly, she wanted to go back, she missed Mal, her old life.

 **23 years prior.**

"Ow, fuck, your nails!" Regina cried as Mal began to plunge into her depth. The blonde let out a guttural noise and thrust deeper into her lover. Regina moaned at the sensation, it wasn't her first time having sex, but it was the most intense. "Mal!"

"Stop talking!" Mal used her free hand to cover Regina's mouth, the brunette licked it, winking when her best-friend-turned-lover glared up at her before diving down to get a taste of the excitement that she'd built up. She moaned into the mound, the taste of the girl was intoxicating, she could get drunk on her. Drunker than she was, that is. Regina's moans filled up the closet they'd claimed, the party raged on beyond the lacquered wood, but they were too lost in on another to notice, not until a loud bang silenced them.

"Hey!" Came a small voice. "There's no fucking in my house!" The two teens dressed and yanked the door open to a girl who couldn't be more than five foot. Mal, being over six foot in heels, glowered down to the girl in hopes of using intimidation to get her way. The firecracker of a blonde put her hands on her hips, determined to stand her ground, it was clear she was quite close to it.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Regina called over the hustle and bustle around them, she grabbed Mal's hand and they began to slither out. She turned to the girl once more. "You might want to clean that!" She called, the girl huffed and slammed the door shut.

Regina, in her drunken haze, stumbled to the car as she tried to run, Mal was not having any of that and walked briskly while keeping a stronghold on her best friend's hand.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Regina called.

"Slow down." Mal deadpanned, pulling the brunette flush against her. Lust filled eyes locked and Mal held her hand out. "Keys, I'm driving."

Regina turned her head as if appalled. "No, you're drunk."

Mal laughed. "No, _you're_ drunk, keys, we can drive along the coast, it'll be nice."

Regina looked defeated before handing the blonde her keys, with a satisfied smirk, Mal led them back to where they'd parked the Mercedes. Hanging her head out the window, Regina inhaled the brisk air as they cruised, headed towards the coastal highway.

"I love you." Regina said, a breath.

"I love you, too." Mal replied with a smile, remaining focused on the road.

"No, no, I mean I'm in love with you." Regina confided. Mal remained silent. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Gina, you're my best friend, we fuck, and it's great, but that's good enough for me, why go complicate things?"

Regina felt an involuntary tear stream down her cheek. "Okay." She croaked.

"Okay." Mal replied, she went to grab Regina's hand, but the brunette pulled away. The driver sighed and retained her focus back on the road. The night was dark and quiet, a slight fog had settled over the small town they called home.

"Regina." Mal said, sick of the silence. "I'm sorry." She said.

Regina wanted to spit in her face, but she wouldn't. "Whatever." She settled.

"I hate it when you're like this, yell at me or something." Mal pleaded.

"Fuck you." She ground out.

"Thought we already did that?" Mal egged her on. Regina had had enough, she had a sudden lapse of judgement and punched Mal hard in the arm, causing her to jerk off the road. It happened so fast, but it was in slow motion all at once. Luckily they'd been the only car on the road or else they would have been done for. The sleek sports car rammed right into a tree, airbags popped and sent them back into the leather seats. The front windshield had smashed with the impact, sending glass into the cab, Regina tasted blood, she moved her hand to her upper lip where there was a wound just oozing the cooper tasting fluid.

"Mal?" She said after she came from her stupor. No answer. "Mal!" Again. Regina stumbled out of the car and with minimal falling, made way to the driver's side where her friend lay limp. "No, no." She whimpered.

Mal had a large shard of glass jutting out just below her collar bone, but other than a few nicks and scratches that was the only superficial injury.

"Mal!" Regina cried, she gasped and ran back around to the other side, she had a phone in the car! She could call the police! Wait, no! Mother would kill her if she knew she had been at a party and not studying like she'd said. Regina stood and held her hair back with both hands on her head, she tried to compose herself.

The young girl fell back against the car and wept, she didn't know what else to do, but there was a light. Was she dying? Regina pinched herself, then one light became two, a car! The girl stood and waved over the vehicle, hoping it wasn't some kind of murderer. A green Taurus pulled up, and out popped the little girl from the party.

"You!' She accused, but saw the wreckage and immediately softened. "What happened?" She asked.

"You have to help me, my friend, she's-she's not moving, please." Regina pleaded, grabbing the girl's hands. "Please." She cried.

"Okay, let me see her." The girl decided.

Regina let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "Thank you, this way." Regina still clasped the small hand as she dragged it's body to where Mal lay.

The girl pulled out a small light and flashed it's rays into Mal's eyes. "She's still alive, her brain is functioning, but that could have punctured a lung." She pointed to the shard. "We can't risk moving her, I'll go get help." She said and went back to her car.

"Wait!" Regina called, the girl turned. "I'm scared." She began to cry again.

"Hey, I'll be right back, she needs you." The blonde pointed to Mal. "Okay?" Regina nodded. "I'll be right back." She said again and hurried to her car, gone in a flash.

As soon as she heard sirens, she ran. She ran fast and hard into the woods, she couldn't be there all drunk and wet from tears. No, so she ran. When Regina finally came to a stop outside of her Sister's house, she was already bawling. Zelena pulled open the door, ready to kill whoever had just woken her and her newborn.

"What!" She yelled in her slight accent. "Regina?" She asked, much softer.

"Sissy, I-" Regina stuttered, but couldn't finish. the tall red head pulled her into the dark house with a look of concern and shock on her face,

"Regina, look at me, baby." She grabbed her face so she would look her in the eyes. "Have you been drinking?" She asked, the girl nodded in shame. "Okay, it's fine, you weren't driving were you?" She asked, her sister cried harder.

"Mal, no." She whimpered. "I left her, I left her!" She began to pinch herself in the arm, so hard it drew blood. Zelena grabbed her wrist, putting an end to that.

"What are you talking about, tell me." She demanded, Regina went on to tell the story up until she ran off, unknowing if her friend was dead or alive.

"I was so scared, Sissy, I didn't want to get in trouble," She looked up at her sister, eyes wide and glassy. "You won't tell Mother, please." She shook her head so fast Zelena thought it might fall off. "Please don't tell Mother."

The red head pulled the hysterical girl into a tight embrace just as a wail came from up the stairs. "No, I promise. Stay here, I'll be right back." She planted a kiss on her forehead before hurrying up the steps to where her daughter Raven cried.

Regina was suddenly very self aware, she looked around the kitchen as if it were the first time she'd ever seen it before. As she tried to stand she nearly fell of the stool, landing on her knees she continued to cry, unable to stop as she heaved. The vomit threatened in her throat, and when she thought it had subsided, it all just came flooding out.

Zelena trotted down the stairs, picking up the pace when she saw her sister vomiting all over the tile. She rushed over to her, pulling her hair back so she could just have at it, the worst was already through, her husband wouldn't mind cleaning it, he never minded before.

"Sh," She cooed, rubbing the small girl's back. Regina ceased vomiting for a moment, she saw the mess she made and turned to her sister with a look of pure sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, can I clean it?" She asked, Zelena shook her head and led her upstairs to the bathroom, she ran a cool bath and urged her sister to strip and get in.

"I don't want you to see me naked." She said, Zelena only laughed.

"Leave them on if you like, but I'm not leaving you in here." Regina nodded and stripped anyway, she settled in the tub and let her sister wash her hair, she had began to drift off when she heard the suckling noises of the drain. Zelena had a towel prepared for her, she stood and allowed her to wrap her up, she was led to the bedroom.

"You can sleep with me, Robin works nightshift. Regina nodded and curled up next to her sister, another tear fell ran down her cheek as she fell into a haze.

 **This flashback is not my best, nor this chapter, but it's long! Hope you enjoyed, I love reviews (;**


	10. Chapter 10

**23 Years Prior**

There was a knock on the door, Regina was just coming to. Her head throbbed, and the memories came flooding back. Mal. The crash. The girl. It was all her fault.

Wasn't it?

As she lifted herself up she saw she was alone in the room. The smell of fresh laundry and newly baked bread hit her nose, her sister's house always smelled that way. She appreciated it, as she had forgotten to the night before. Then she heard the voices, new ones, ones that she could familiarize.

"We have her car in impound, her mother told us she never came home, might've come here." A man said.

"What happened?" Zelena asked, feigning ignorance. Regina slid out of the bed and down the balcony of the stairs, where she could see the tops of the officer's heads.

"An accident, car spun out, girl's crash landed into a tree. The driver was a girl named Mallory Brig, sustained an injury to her right clavicle, but she'll live." He cleared his throat. "Witness says that Regina fled the scene before the ambulance got there, given from the blood alcohol content of her friend, we assume that your sister was intoxicated as well. However, without proof that's merely an assumption. We don't know why she would run if she wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Is she in trouble?"

"Well we don't know that. Miss Hood? Did your sister come around here last night?" He asked.

"She might have stopped by early on."

"Okay, and you do know that if she did, and you don't let us know, or if she's here right now. Then, we will have to report her as a missing persons? So, it's best to just save yourself and us the trouble, and tell us now."

"She knocked on my door after I'd gone to bed, didn't say much except that there was an accident."

"And she's here now?" He asked, Regina's blood went cold and she wished she could just collapse into herself. Zelena didn't say anything, but the steps that sounded closer each time were answer enough. Regina knew she wore a look of utter guilt when her sister rounded the corner and came into view.

"Come on." She said and turned back around. Regina was about to protest, but realized it would have no impact, so she just stood and tried not to fall as she shook with each step. Once she hit the base of the stairs she took a deep breath and straightened the brown long sleeved shirt she was wearing, it was soft. She played with the seam as she stepped into the foyer where two officers were standing at attention.

"Regina Mills." The blonde man, who's voice she recognized greeted. "I'm Officer Bell." He extended his hand to her, she took a deep breath and shook it weakly.

"Okay." She said quietly and nodded.

"We found your car." He began. "And your friend. Want to tell me why you left her there?"

"I uh, I was scared." She said, no use lying now. "Is she okay?"

"She sustained a minor injury, required a few stitches, but she'll be fine." He replied. "Why did you leave her there? Scared you'd get caught?" He asked.

"I don't know, sure, I guess." She shrugged.

"What did you have to get caught for?"

"Out past curfew, my mother wouldn't have been happy to find out I let Mal drive my car." She went one.

"Mhm. Blood tests shows that when your friend was driving under the influence of alcohol, quite heavily. Did you know about this?" Regina nodded. "Then why would you get into the car?"

"She said she was fine to drive, I guess she- I guess she lied." Regina looked down, played with her hands.

"Maybe it was because you were intoxicated as well, hm?" The shorter, smaller officer with black hair and a large nose asked.

"I-" She shook her head. "No."

"You shouldn't lie, witnesses say that they saw you at the part they were coming from and you were both drinking. Now, it's better you just tell the truth so we don't have to take you in for withholding information. Okay, so let's do this again. Were you intoxicated last night? Is that why you ran away?"

"Yes." Regina answered. "I was and I was afraid of what would happen if I got caught."

"You didn't stop to think that we would find your car, and your friend, and the girl who saw you at the crime scene?"

"I guess, I just wasn't thinking. I was just scared. I didn't mean to be a bad friend." Regina replied.

"Okay, we're going to need you to come down to the station to fill out a report."

"What?" Zelena asked. "You couldn't have just waited to grill her then?" She asked. "No, you have your information, now I suggest you leave."

"No disrespect Mrs. Hood, but your sister here is in quite a bit of trouble."

"For what? She wasn't the one driving, and don't tell me it was for drinking because if there was a party then there were also hundreds of other kids doing just that."

"She lied."

"Then she told the truth."

"She fled the scene of the crime."

"Crime? It was a crash, and she called for help, her friend is fine, and her car is totaled, she won't be driving or even going out for a long time."

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, please, out of my house." Zelena cut off and ushered them out. "Fill out the damn report yourselves, let my mother know she's fine." The officers were out the door before they could protest much, and Zelena was slamming it shut. "Fuckin' pigs." She muttered.

"Zelena I-"

"Don't. It's fine. You hungry?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." She pinched her wrist.

"No, you should eat something, absorb some of the alcohol, come on." She pushed off the door and into the kitchen. "Robin's still out." She shook her head.

"Okay." Regina sat on the stool by the island. "I'm scared." She said.

"Of the cops? Don't be, they're idiots." She returned.

"No, of Mother." Regina answered.

"Oh," Zelena paused, the turned around, hands on the stove. "It's okay, I won't let her do anything, Regina, you can stay with me until this all blows over."

"But what if-" Regina began.

"Stop." Zelena interrupted just as the doorbell rang. "Hold on." She pointed to Regina and headed back to the door. The girl could see the entrance from where she sat, and if she leaned forward a bit.

Zelena swung the door open and looked down to see a short blonde girl, Regina couldn't see her face. "Hello." The girl chirped. "I'm Tink Bell." Zelena chuckled, the girl's smile fell. "No." She scolded. "Anyways, I'm here to speak with Regina Mills. I assume she's here?"

"Uh, Regina." Zelena called, the girl in question stood and made her merry way to the door. "Friend." She gestured towards Tink. "I'll be in the kitchen." She turned and walked out, leaving the two girls standing in the entryway.

"Come in." Regina said after a moment and stepped aside. Tink, clad in a gray hoodie and black denim shorts, stepped in and allowed Regina to close the door behind her, where she stayed.

"So, what happened? Why'd you leave?"

"Why do you care?" Regina countered.

"I don't." She looked down. "It's just I feel like it's my fault because," She bit her lip. "because I left you."

"It's not. It's mine, you went to get help." Regina assured.

"I know, but you practically begged me not to go, it was a stupid decision, especially knowing that you were emotional and not to mention wasted off your ass." She uttered.

"Look, I made the decision to run, I knew what I was doing, nothing you could have done would have prevented that and it doesn't matter anyway." Regina said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would have gotten in trouble either way and now at least I got to sober up first."

"Yeah but-" Tink tried.

"But nothing. Look, thanks, you seem like a nice person, but this isn't your problem." Regina went on, moving off the door she opened it. "See you around."

Tink was about to open her mouth but just shook her head and strutted out the door and to her car, and drove home.

 **Present.**

The light seeped in through the open window and past the curtains. Regina was the first one up, she considered her options. She could run, but with Henry it would be hard. For a brief moment she considered leaving him with Emma, she was a good mother and it wouldn't be the worst thing she could do. That thought only lasted until she took a sip of coffee, then she realized that it was absolutely ludicrous and there was no way she would just leave her son in the company of anyone, no matter who they were.

"Morning." She heard from behind her. It was Emma, she turned to see her leaning against the doorway.

"Hey." She said and turned back to look out the window at the morning that was just beginning to turn. "Should I open up?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. If you don't," Emma paused, she looked around. "If you don't.. mind." She finished.

"What's wrong?" Regina looked about to see what she was staring at, finding nothing,

"Uh, nothing, I just had.. a moment. Is it cold in here? I'm.. cold." She said quickly.

"No it's-"

"Gotta go, thanks!" Emma sped out of the room. Regina trained her eyes a moment on the spot she once occupied then shook her head, placing the coffee on the counter she went to go open up shop.

"Just another day." She muttered, placing the sign outside the doorway.

All day, she spent it baking and selling flowers and baked goods to the customers. Reese came down for a couple of hours to work the counter, but they never talked, and she never saw Emma. Never saw Bell. It would have been suspicious if she wanted to give it a second thought. She didn't, she just wanted to work and carry on working because it was the only thing that made any sense.

"Reese." She called, leaning on the window, the girl turned quickly at attention.

"Yep." She said. "Sorry, yes?" She corrected.

"Where's your mom?" She asked.

"Not sure, upstairs last time I checked but she was getting ready to head out."

"She say where?" The girl shook her head. "Hm."

"What's going on?" Reese asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, Tink is back, you're living with us and the walls are pretty thin so it's not like I didn't hear you guys.. conspiring last night."

"It's not my place to say." Regina stood and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Bullshit." Reese protested.

"Excuse me?" Regina raised a shocked brow.

"I said _bullshit_." Reese iterated. "This is ridiculous, I'm not stupid, I know something's up with you. You've been shady since the second you stepped foot in here."

"I don't know where you-"

"No, and you lied. Your name isn't even Heather, makes sense because that's an awful name, but why lie?" She crossed her arms. "Huh? You running or something."

"You need to learn your place, young lady." Regina scolded.

"I'm right." She said. "You are running. Is it the feds? Bigger?"

"Doesn't matter. You're asking the wrong person, it's not my place to tell you anything, like I said. Ask your mother if you really need to know." Regina told. "Also, you're copping an attitude with me and you need to reel that in. I don't deserve it and I will not tolerate it, I expect you're going to apologize."

"Yeah, sorry." She mumbled. "I'm going to go."

"That's a good idea." Regina replied, shaking her head as she turned the oven off and pulled out the batch of scones. Her nose scrunched up at the smell. "I hate scones."

Tink woke around noon, the first thing she saw was Emma's foot on the wall beside her. She turned to see the woman stretching across her.

"Hey." Emma muttered.

"What's up?" Tink asked, blinking roughly.

"Not much, just avoiding Regina. You know?"

"You seem on edge." Tink answered, sitting up on her elbow.

Emma let out a cold laugh. "That's the understatement of the millennium."

"What's up?" She asked.

"What's up? What's up, huh? Well for starters I'm living with a traitorous psychopath and her infant child. Which is my fault. Then, I hire her, trust her and fall for her, kind of." She looks bitter, shakes her head. "Fuck, Tink, this is all bad."

"Emma, stop. There's nothing you could have done."

"I could have-"

"Nothing, seriously, you didn't know. Stop fucking worry about what you could have done and worry about what you're going to do."

"Well that's the worse part. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, we'll figure it out." She took Emma's hand in hers and shook it.

"I hope so." She rested into the touch. "Tink, what do you think we should do?"

"Honestly?" Emma nodded. "Kill her." Emma nodded again and looked down. "But that wouldn't be a real solution because we'd still have the kid to worry about and I don't kill kids."

"What if we did though? Kill her."

"Then it'd be over, we'd get the bounty and no one would ever have to worry about her ever again." Tink said. "Emma you're not actually thinking that we-"

"No," Emma muttered. "No, no, I'm just.. trying out all the options." She said, Tink was still unconvinced. "They are quite limited, you know."

"I know, I know." Tink nodded. "I mean, if you want to save her, you would get her a new identity and send her on her merry way, but," Tink popped. "it might already be too late."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," She looked down. "they might already know she's here." She whispered.

"Might? Or do?" Emma asked slowly. Tink remained silent.

"Do." She answered, and Emma felt her heart drop.

"How long?" She asked.

"We have a week, then they send in reinforcements."

"And?"

"And she dies." Tink finished.

 **It's nice to be back. I almost lost this story.**


End file.
